


Sirens (Originally Elastic Heart)

by LokisSoftSide



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Probably More I Should be Putting Here, Was Originally Titled Elastic Heart, change of heart, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisSoftSide/pseuds/LokisSoftSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of a couple on the brink of losing what they have. Tall dark and Handsome Man comes to the rescue but fails to separate said couple.  There is cheating in this story so if that's not something you are comfortable with please do not read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hear the Sirens

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQXP6TDtW0w 

“Hear the sirens  
Hear the sirens.”

Together. That's what we were. Together. Although in the last few months it didn't feel that way. The loneliness starting to creep in. Working into the late nights, writing music and smoking my cigarettes. Piano littered with sheet music and empty bottles of Jack, over flowing ash tray and lost dreams. I really needed to go home and change out of the clothes I've had on for a day and half now. Not that it mattered because he was never there and I was getting used to spending my days at the studio, my nights as well knowing that to go home would be going to an empty house.

"Have you heard from him today Mel?" I heard Ville's voice come from the doorway as I looked up to see his lanky frame standing in the doorway. We were working on new music for the new HIM album so Ville being like me, alone even though he had a significant other, threw himself into his music.

"Not today. He must be busy impressing his fans or the press or whatever the fuck he does when he's on a press tour..." I raised my glass of jack to Ville as he began to move into the room. I got up from the piano and made my way to the couch to flop down on it as Ville poured himself a drink. "Want to wallow in sorrow with me tonight?"

"Sure why not?" I felt Ville as he sat down beside me and we clinked our glasses together. We sat in silence for a few minutes when I felt Ville's hand reach for mine. I let him take my hand in his as our fingers intertwined, our hands sitting on the couch in between us. I felt rather then heard my phone go off right at that moment when I was about to make a bad decision.

"Hey..." I spoke into the phone when I picked it up. It was Tom. "Yeah am fine. I've been staying at the studio. Yep...uh huh. Ville says hello. Alright. When are you going to be home?" I continued to listen and speak when I was spoken to almost as if I'd been trained but I wasn't. It was habit. "I'll see you then. Yep, love you to." With that the call was over and my stomach churned with guilt of almost wanting to jump Ville's bones.

"So?" Ville quirked an eyebrow at me to find out what was said.

"He'll be home in 2 weeks....I don't know how much more I can take. He's always gone. I’m always alone with only my music. I must be cursed." I laughed at the last word that came from my mouth.

"Music you know...it's the only thing that's never left us, never kissed us goodbye and promised us things it couldn't keep. It's the only thing in the world that has never let us down." Ville looked into my eyes as he spoke those words and never had I heard such truth so blatantly spilled from someone's mouth.

I grabbed the bottle of Jack that was sitting at my feet, taking a big swig out of it I stood up from the couch to stand in front of Ville. Such a contrast to Tom. Tom was beautiful in a traditional sort of way. Blue eyes, blond hair, chiseled face and body. He could have any woman he wanted. Ville on the other hand was so beautiful in a nontraditional way. Black hair, deep green eyes, tattoos covered his lanky body. The tortured artist. Oh how I wanted to make a move on Ville...I wanted to just fill that void for one night. I made my move and straddled Ville's lap, legs on either of his as our faces were close enough to kiss each other but neither of us moved.

"You have to stop me Ville before I do something really stupid like kiss you." With that said, Villes hands come up to cup my face as he pulled down against him fully, taking my lips with his in such a soft, soul wrenching kiss. Our lips touched and I opened my mouth under his to invite him in, my hands tangling in his long black hair as I pulled him closer to me.

I broke the kiss to reach the hem of my shirt to take it off over my head and toss it on the couch. I reached behind my back and undid the clasp of my bra revealing my breasts to Ville's hungry eyes. He licked his lips just before he reached forward with his hands to gently massage one of my breasts while his mouth clamped onto the other one, thanking God under my breath that everyone had already went home for the night with the groan that left me sounding like it vibrated through the whole place.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Ville took a moment to come up for air from between my breasts to ask if this is what I wanted. To be honest I struggled between wanting to submit to my carnal desires and the loyalty to Tom that I felt deep inside of me. "If we go any further I won't be able to stop."

"I don't know Ville..." I laid my forehead against his as we both took a deep breath and stopped for a moment to decide. Both of us being in relationships put us in a tough spot. On one hand we were physically attracted to each other and we most definitely had chemistry, but we struggled with our loyalties to our significant others. I laced my fingers into his hair again as my lips hovered over his, feeling them against mine and God help me I wanted to continue what we were doing. I wanted to fuck him senseless, but I knew in my heart I couldn't live with the guilt if I did act upon my desires. "If we go through this...I can't...I just can't do it Ville. I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok Melanie...It's ok." I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me tighter to him, my breasts crushed against his chest as his fingers gently slid up and down my back trying to calm me. I kissed his lips softly, he brought his hand up to tangle his fingers into my hair to hold me closer as our mouths melded together. "You better put your shirt back on love or I can't promise I won't take advantage of it."

He handed me my bra and my shirt to put back on and God help me I didn't want to get dressed, I wanted to feel him against my naked skin, to just hold me in his arms but I knew myself if we stayed this way we were bound to make love to each other.

"Fuck Ville." I struggled with my bra to get it back on, once it was in place I pulled my shirt back over my head and smoothed it down. I was still sitting on him straddling his lap as I ran my fingers through my own hair in frustration. Ville handed me my glass of Jack and I downed the rest of the contents in one shot bringing my eyes to his. 

"We almost did Melanie." His laugh came out and sounded so sweet to my ears as it settled in that we almost did in fact fuck. I let out a small laugh with him and tucked my head into his shoulder my lips resting against his neck as I sighed.

"Will you just hold me tonight? Let me fall asleep in your arms?" I looked up at him and smiled hoping he would agree. I needed desperately to be held till I fell asleep because that was what I was really missing.

"For you? Definitely." I kept my head on his shoulder as I closed my eyes. Inhaling his scent and finally feeling content enough to start to drift off to sleep. I vaguely remembering hearing Ville singing softly to me just as I let myself fall into my dream world.


	2. Hear the Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found Out.

“Hear the sirens  
Hear the circus so profound.”

 

I woke up from my deep sleep still wrapped in Ville’s arms but we were now spooning on the couch. He must have moved us sometime during the night. I rolled around to look at him as he still slept peacefully. He had removed his shirt as well during the night, so now I was able to let my fingers glide along his porcelain skin, tracing the tattoo’s that adorned his upper body, so beautiful. I pondered for a moment about what would happen if I did let myself go with him, would I ever be able to live with myself and the guilt of carrying that secret with me. Lying to Tom was not an option because he knew when there was something wrong with me, he just has that sense of me that I couldn’t feel from him. For the most part I believe I couldn’t read Tom as well as he could read me because he was so guarded in so many ways. He had to be. It was the way of being an A list celebrity. With myself, I didn’t have to be as guarded as what I did was only confined to where I was right now.  
I wrote with and helped artists who wanted to have that extra eye and ear upon their music. It was a passion for me and I didn’t want to be in front of it, I was happy being behind it. I loved what I did and had worked with some amazing people over the years. I happened to meet Tom at a movie premiere that he was attending and I was there because I had helped write some of the scores for the movie. We were introduced and we just hit it off right away. He used to be so open and honest but along the way he had lost that due to being stalked by many different people. When we first began our relationship, we had to hide it from the public, so to the public we had just been romantically linked. 5 years into the relationship and we have only in the last year went public.  
Things with Ville were less complicated. With him in private or public, we could just be ourselves and not worry. I had felt a freedom with him. A freedom I hadn’t felt in the last 2 years of my relationship with Tom. I let my fingers trace along his jaw as I watched his eyes move under the lids just before they opened to look into mine. Our bodies were so close that when he opened them, they were so close to mine and I could see how beautiful they actually were in his sleepy state.  
“Good morning beautiful.” He murmured against my lips before he kissed them gently.  
“Good morning Ville.” I whispered back to him against his lips.  
“We didn’t do anything last night did we?” I looked into his eyes and was not lying about not remembering if we had done anything last night or not.  
“We didn’t. I promise.” I thought I saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes as I told him we hadn’t done anything besides kiss and a little bit of groping. “Just a little bit of kissing and touching, but no we didn’t fuck.”  
“Damn.” He buried his face in my neck as he took a deep breath and placed little kisses along it. “I guess it’s a good thing we didn’t, but I can’t say I’m not disappointed.”  
“You have to get up Ville you have interviews today, and I need to figure out what I am going to do for clothing today…..” I sighed as I sat up and rubbed my hands over my face. “I probably should go home and take care of some things. I’ll be back here later to sit down with you if you want to work some more tonight.”  
I stood up from the couch where we had slept and started making my way towards the door. I felt Ville grab my hand and he spun me around. I felt his lips cover mine, taking a kiss from me with force that I was only used to with Tom so it caught me off guard. His hands came up to my neck and one of them forced their way into my hair to grip it tight as he tilted my head back to deepen the kiss. Something in me woke up and I reached for his shirt to pull him closer to me so I could feel the length of his body against mine as I gave in to my inner need at the moment.  
“Ville….” I let out in between breaths as we finally parted. My mind was so busy trying to make sense of things that I didn’t hear Mige come in the room and he stood there bewildered at the scene before him. “Mige! It’s good to see you handsome.”  
I tried to act calm and natural towards him but I could see in his eyes that he knew what we had been up to. I must have looked like I was just ravished by a lion, hair a mess and lips swollen from Ville’s crushing kiss and Ville had a shit eating grin on his face as he greeted his bassist. That grin of his wasn’t helping and Ville should have known better. Mige saw right through the façade that both of us had tried to pass off as a moment of innocence when it was so much more than that.  
“Alright I’ll be off then. I’ll see you guys later on tonight.” I waved to Mige who waved back and Ville winked at me before turning back to his friend.

 

I pulled the car into the drive of the house that Tom and I shared, hitting the garage opener so I could pull my car into the garage because Tom hated me parking in the drive way. I wasn’t sure why he hated it so much but I never argued with him on the point. I got out of the car and hit the lock on it and heard the beep of the alarm as it locked up. Sighing I made my way into the house through the garage door and was greeted by our beautiful black lab Molly. Her tail wagging like crazy and she jumped on me slobbering my face in kisses and I welcomed them.

I walked into the kitchen to put my keys on the table and I noticed that Tom’s phone was there. Seemed unusual to me since he was supposed to be gone for another two weeks. Molly’s dishes were filled and it seemed she had been let out as well because she wasn’t running for the door but instead she stuck to my side. Taking my jacket off I made my way to the stairs to make my way to our bedroom so I could strip down out of my clothes and sink into the tub in our ensuite. As I got closer to the bedroom I could hear voices which now made sense as to why Molly was stuck to my side. I made my way to the bedroom and reached for the doorknob to turn it so I could make my way into the room.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Why did I think that Tom would be any different? Even after all these years together he still felt the need to bring his whores home. I knew we didn’t have a perfect relationship but at least I tried and was always loyal and faithful to him, but here he was on top of another woman in our bed. “You could have taken her to fucking hotel.” I felt the anger boil up inside of me as I advanced on the couple in the bed.

“Melanie. I thought you were staying at the studio?” Tom was obviously taken off guard at the calmness of the situation.

“Really Tom? That’s what you choose to open your mouth and say to me?” The woman that had been under him was now making her way silently out of the door of the bedroom, picking her clothes up off the floor as she went. “Oh no honey don’t you be going anywhere. You can have him as soon as I’m packed and gone.”

She didn’t stop, she kept making her way out of the bedroom and I heard her feet on the stairs and the door slam behind her as she left. I just stood there and looked at Tom as he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. I almost wanted to wrap my arms around him to comfort him but I quickly remembered that it was him who had betrayed me and not the other way around. I made my way to the closet and pulled out my suitcase with Molly still at my side and started throwing things into it in a haste, cursing under my breath for being so stupid. Tom tried to come to me but Molly stood between him and I, growling at him as if to warn him not to come any closer to me.

“Can we just talk?” He pleaded with me from a distance that thankfully Molly kept between us. I wasn’t sure how to react to him and I was scared myself of lashing out and doing something rash. “Please Melanie just talk to me.”

“You want to talk Tom? Go the fuck ahead and talk but I can guarantee you something. After you are done talking, I’m still going to leave.” I waited for him to get dressed and finished packing my suitcase as I did. Molly laid by my feet as I did this and when Tom approached me to talk to me she gave him another short growl to warn him.

“I wasn’t supposed to be home today, but I got a flight out to come home and spend time with you.” He stood with his hands on his hips as he explained to me. “I went to the studio to surprise you last night. I saw you with him Melanie. I saw you kissing him and holding him the way you kiss and hold me. I lost my mind after I saw the two of you together. I went out to a bar to drown my sorrows and she was just there. I took advantage of it.”

“The difference between you and I right now Tom, is that I didn’t fuck him. I’ll admit that kissing him was a mistake and something that shouldn’t have happened, but at least the two of us had enough sense not to fuck. Apparently when presented with a situation that tests your loyalty, you failed. You failed miserably.” I stood with my hands on my hips and Molly in between my legs as Tom and I stared at each other. I left the last two words hanging in the air so he could feel them. “That’s right Tom. I said it. The ‘perfect’ man in everyone’s eyes failed.”

He stood there speechless for the first time. I had never watched him struggle so hard for words in the entire time I had known him. Words were what he studied, he was an academic but at the moment he looked like a young child looking for a way to explain to their happiness. I took his silence as an answer and I picked up my suitcase to make my way out of the room and down the stairs. Molly followed me out to the garage and hopped up into the passenger seat as I open the door to place the suitcase in the back seat. I heard the door open to the garage as I made my way to the driver’s side of the car. He stood in the doorway and watched me move about.

“Where are you going?” I heard his voice break through the silence.

“I’m taking Molly and we’ll be at the studio. As soon as I find a place I’ll have movers come and pick up the rest of my stuff.” I got into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“Please Melanie don’t leave. Please don’t leave.” He came around to my door and tried to open it. He reached into the window and tried to pull the keys out of the ignition. He managed to get the engine turned off and the door opened.

“Look Tom please let me go. Right now I don’t think anything I have to say or you have to say is going to help the situation.” I stood up out of the car and placed my hand on his cheek really looking into his eyes. “Please let me go and I promise you I will come back and we will talk when we both have calmed down.”

Finally he relented and let me go. I didn’t look back at him as I backed out of the drive way and made my way towards the studio. I let go of my emotions as I drove down the highway. Tears spilled down my face and I was in hysterics. Molly just sat in the passenger seat, her head trying to get into my lap to comfort me. My heart was broken into pieces. 5 years with him. 5 years and I loved him every day of those 5 years and God help me I still loved him.


	3. More Profound

“I hear the sirens  
More & more in this here town”

 

I pulled into the drive of the studio and sat still for just a moment to gather myself before I went into it to face Ville and to face the band like nothing had happened. I patted Molly on the head and scratched behind her ear as we sat in the car in silence, my tears slipping out and landing on my shirt. I finally wiped them away enough to get out of the car and Molly followed me. I reached behind the driver seat of the car to grab my suitcase. With Molly in tow we made our way into the studio. I placed my suitcase in the main room and told myself that I would figure out where to sleep later. 

I was alerted to someone’s presence in the room and turned to find Ville standing there. He had a hand on his hip as he stood in the doorway watching me as I placed my belongings and Molly jumped on him begging him for ear scratches and was licking his face.

“Molly get down off of him please.” I gave her a little scolding and Ville started to laugh.

“It’s ok Melanie she’s just happy to see someone. Aren’t you Molly?” He got down on his knees and started to rub her ears and gave her a smooch on the head. Ville looked up at me from where he was knelt and straight into my eyes. He knew something was wrong as I was supposed to be at home and relaxing. “What happened?”

I started to speak but the tears just over flowed from my eyes and I couldn’t stop them. Ville opened his arms and I fell into them and let it all go. I cried and screamed and let go of all the anger and the sadness that filled my heart. Ville held me as I cried. His hands softly running up and down my back as he guided me to the couch to sit down. He sat down and I curled up into his lap like a child as my heart continued to break.

“He was in bed with another woman…he wasn’t even supposed to be home Ville. He wasn’t supposed to be home and he was fucking someone else in our bed…the bed we shared for 5 years together. It’s all gone now. It’s all gone.” He continued to rub my back as he sat and just let me get it all out. “He came home last night…he came here and he saw us Ville. He saw us and then he went to a bar and picked up a whore.”

Ville kept rubbing my back as I cried into his shirt. He held me for what seemed like hours but was only an hour, Molly laying at his feet and me curled up in his lap. My life was crumbling around me and here I was curled up in someone’s lap away from my home, away from my man and away from all that I had known for the last 5 years.

“I’m going to grab a drink. You want one Mel or do you want to work on some music?” Ville moved my hair from my face to look into my eyes.

“I want to have a drink Ville. Bring the bottle.” I got up off of his lap and slid down to sit beside Molly on the floor, her head in my lap as I pet her. I watched Ville move across the room and walk out the door. I can see why woman swooned over him and why his significant other was so attached to him. He had the grace of a God as he moved so effortlessly, his fingers trailing against the door jamb as he made his way out to grab us drinks.

By the time he got back I was almost passed out with Molly in my lap and I felt him lift me off the floor and place me on the couch behind us. He laid a blanket over top of me and placed a pillow under my head before bending down to place a soft kiss against my forehead and whispered in my ear. “You are an angel, sleep sweet my love.”  
I woke up to my phone ringing in my ear. I must have passed out last night because I was on the couch and Molly was still asleep at my feet. Ville must have put me on the couch and covered me up because here I was snuggled up and warm. I reached for my phone and looked at the ID and it was Tom calling me.

“What?” I answered the phone with a little more contempt in my voice then I had originally planned, kind of just slipped out of my mouth.

“I just wanted to call to let you know that I have an event to attend tonight. People are expecting you to be there with me and I wanted to know if you would still like to attend?” He honestly had the nerve to call me and ask me this. He was looking out for his image and wanted me just as eye candy for the red carpet. “If you say yes, I’ll have Luke send over a dress for you.”

“Yes I’ll go but you bring the dress.” I hung up as soon as I said what I had to say. I shocked myself when the words came out but I had to be the diligent girlfriend and make sure he wasn’t made to look bad when I didn’t show up. I text the dress I wanted him to bring for me and the heels to go with it and I would do my own makeup and hair.

I got up from the couch making my way to the actual studio to do some mixing while I awaited Tom’s arrival. Ville was not here today and I was happy that I got to spend some alone time with just me and music. Was a blessing to be able to work with such a talented group of people as HIM. The afternoon slipped by way to fast and it was close to 4 in the evening. Ville was back and he was for the most part supportive of me going with Tom tonight, said it might be good for me to get out of the studio. I suppose he was right.

“Tom should be here any minute. I’m going to make him eat his heart out with the dress I chose for tonight.” I smiled at Ville and he was already grinning knowing me all too well.

“He should be eating his heart out every day sweetheart.” Ville gripped my chin between his fingers and placed a soft kiss against my lips. “I’ll be here love, waiting.”

 

An hour later Tom had arrived and brought what I had asked him to. It was amazing to see the tension between Tom and Ville as they sat together and pretended to play nice for my benefit. I was happy to have the peace for a few at least until Tom and I figured out what was going to happen between the two of us.  
(The dress: http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/7whut1-l-610x610-dress-ayamare-red+dress-leg+splits-summer-night+dress-sexy-sexy+dress-long+v+cut-hot-london-paris-paris+wanted-chic-victoria+s+secret-jennifer+lopez-kim+kardashian+dress.jpg and the shoes : http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/2k8ax6-l.jpg)

(Tom’s Suit : http://tomandlorenzo.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Tom-Hiddleston-BFI-Fundraising-Gala-Fashion-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-1.jpg )

I watched both of them as they stood up to greet me as I came out a half hour later. My red dress flowed to the ground, slits up both sides so my long legs were out in plain view. I used double sided tape to hold the extremely low cut neckline of the dress against my breasts, my shoes with the height of them brought me up to almost the exact height of each man. I had thrown my hair up into a messy bun and little strands of hair fell naturally around the nape of my neck.

(The hair : http://hairextensions-usa.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/Messy-Bun-hairstyle2.jpg )

Both of them looked speechless and the only one that said anything was Molly as she came up to me and rubbed against my leg. I bent down slightly to give her a pat on the head and a smooch before I stood back up, smoothing out the dress. 

“Pick your jaws up boys it’s not like you haven’t seen a lady in a dress before.” I laughed and made my way towards Tom and Ville. Ville gave me a hug and a slight kiss on the cheek as Tom brought up his arm to offer it to me. I took his arm with mine as he guided us out of the front doors of the studio and directly into the limo that waited for us. Tom opened the door for me and watched me as I slid in and then made his way around to the other side to slide in himself.

“You look beautiful tonight Melanie.” Tom smiled at me from where he sat beside me. He moved his hand to cover mine and I pulled it back away from his.

“I will be your girlfriend tonight Tom. I will hold your hand on the red carpet, I will smile for the cameras and I will even kiss you if that’s what they want. But don’t for one second think that we are fine.” I looked over at him as I spoke. “We still have things to work on Tom.”

“Ok that’s fair enough. I love you Melanie and I’m sorry.” Tom seemed to be genuine when he told me he loved me. I didn’t doubt that he loved me for a second, but to walk in on something like that hurt me very deeply. It was almost ingrained into my mind the image of him with another woman, I needed time to figure out if being with him was what him and I both needed and wanted in our lives. The decision did not have to be tonight, it didn’t have to be next week, but at some point in the near future we needed to figure it out.

“I love you to Tom. We just need some time I think apart from each other. I will be there for your events and I’ll be with you for anything else you need in the public eye.” I took his hand in mine as I spoke to him. I could tell his eyes were watering because of the glint in them, and I was almost in tears as I spoke those words to him. “I won’t walk away from 5 years with you without a fight.”

“It’s good to hear you say that Melanie.” He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. He smiled that charming smile at me and I remembered exactly when and why I fell in love with him. He was beautiful, his eyes a piercing blue, his perfect teeth and that pretty blond hair of his. He was the exact opposite of every one I had dated before and of myself.

We pulled up outside and the limo stopped for us to get out. Tom being the gentlemen that he was, got out before me and came to my side of the limo to open my door for me. I slid out of the back of the limo with the help of his hand, the camera’s flashing as soon as he opened the door for me. All eyes were on us from the moment we stepped onto the red carpet. We smiled at each other, held hands and I fawned over him so the cameras could take their pictures. Tom at one point dipped me down a little and planted a sweet kiss on my lips, so I kissed him back gently. It took me by surprise but it was amazing to feel his lips against mine again.

To the world, we were a happy go lucky couple with the world at our feet, on the inside there was the problems that we needed to solve. We finally made our way into the awards event with eyes on us and I knew that his fans would have some nasty things to say as well as reporters with the option of dress I chose to wear. It seemed like no matter how much Tom and I loved each other there was always someone who had something to say about us.

We made our way to the table and he pulled out the chair for me so I could sit down while he took the chair beside me. As I looked at him I could notice the stark differences between him and Ville. I wanted to understand why and what had made me want to have my cake and eat it to. I watched him as he talked with others, woman flirted with him in front of me and had no shame in doing it. I was beginning to lose my patience so I took my hand and slid it up his thigh to remind him that his girlfriend was sitting beside him.

“I’m going to get a drink.” I told him as I stood up from the table and made my way to the bar, I checked my phone and I had a text from Ville to find out how everything was going. I wasn’t sure how to answer him, so I didn’t answer him and went ahead and ordered my drink. Jack on the rocks was my choice of drink tonight. I was going to have to get drunk to deal with all the hoes that threw themselves at my man. We still had an after party to attend so it was going to be an interesting night.

Tom won his award, his speech thanking his mum and thanking me for our patience and love. He was a smooth talker and everyone cheered for him as he made his way back to me at the table. He leaned in and kissed me again for the cameras, but this time it was a deep, passionate kiss. He made sure that the woman around us knew that I belonged to him and that he belonged to me. It was hard being in the public eye and attached to the most “eligible bachelor”.

 

Later on that evening…

Tom and I were standing amongst celebs, his arm wrapped around me as we talked and smiled politely to those around us. The music was playing and the crowd was starting to move towards the dancefloor so Tom gathered me up and moved us in the direction of the dancefloor as well. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and placed his arms around me so I reached up and let my fingers tangle behind his neck as I held him close to me. 

“This is very nice Melanie. It’s nice to be able to hold you like this.” He whispered in my ear as his fingers fluttered against my spine drawing me up tighter against him. “I have missed being able to hold you.”

“I have to admit Tom this is very nice.” I could feel him pressing against me and his arousal was very evident against me. As much as I was feeling the alcohol I wasn’t sure that anything that was about to happen would be a good idea. “I can feel how much you are enjoying this.”

“Is it that evident?” I felt him chuckle a little as he brought his lips to mine. The kiss was smoldering and hot as his tongue made its way into my into my mouth. His hand came up to cup my cheek as we kissed passionately in the middle of the dancefloor. The way he kissed me it had made me feel like were the only two people in the room. We moved slowly together, against each other, our mouths keeping us attached.

“You know this doesn’t change things right?” I whispered against his lips as I broke the kiss. I was still dancing close to him, our hips were rocking slowly like we were making love on the dancefloor. I could feel eyes all around us, burning into my skin like a fire. “I can feel them staring at us Tom.”  
“Fuck them my love.” He brought his hands up to cup my face again and this time not caring what anyone thought or what would be put in the press, he crushed his mouth against mine, plundering it and taking it for his own. I felt his hands move from my face to reach down, gripping my ass to pull me closer to him. “Let them think what they want to.”

With that he grabbed my hand and led me off the dancefloor. He and I made our way back down the red carpet of the after party to wait for our limo to come and get us. Tom brought his phone out and made a quick call, reaching down to grip my hand in his as we waited. His fans were out and about waiting on him to come out and as soon as they spotted us they were on Tom. This time I got to watch him with his fans and he was certainly gracious and welcoming, signing autographs and taking pictures with people as I was pushed further and further away from him by the surrounding crowd. I felt a hand come up and grab mine from behind me. I turned to see who it was and it was Ville.


	4. Reach Across The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ♥

“Let me catch my breath & breathe  
And reach across the bed 

Just to know we're safe  
I am a grateful man.”

 

 

“What are you doing here Ville?” I looked up into his eyes as I questioned him.

“I watched the awards show. I saw him kiss you and when you didn’t answer my text…” He let the rest of his sentence drift off into space. I watched as he raked his fingers through his hair, looking everywhere but my eyes. “I was worried about you love.”

“Ville it’s ok. If I needed you I would have called you.” I said to him and I leaned up to kiss his cheek in reassurance. Just then the cameras started to flash as they caught me in a moment with Ville and the first thought that rolled through my mind was, ‘fuck now they have something to really use against Tom and I’ as I felt Tom come up behind me and shake Ville’s hand.

“Thank you for being here Ville, making sure she was taken care of.” They showed more contempt for each other in their eyes that only the three of us could feel but Tom being slick knew how to turn it into a gentlemanly like moment.

“Like I said Melanie, if you need me I’m a call away.” He took my hand in his and brushed a soft kiss against my knuckles and let it fall back to my side. He nodded in Tom’s direction as he turned to hail cab to make his way back to the studio. I turned back to Tom and wrapped my hand in his and let him lead me to our limo which had made its way to the curb and was waiting for us. 

Tom waved to his fans and I saw more flashing lights as he helped me into my side of the limo. I sat back against the seat, crossing one leg over the other and suddenly feeling too revealed with the choice of dress. Tom finally tucked himself into the limo and told the driver to go to our home, even though he knew that I was never staying in our room ever again. 

I felt him reach over to rest his hand on my thigh as he sighed and looked out his window at the passing lights from the stores, the people walking down the streets until we made it to the dark country road in which we lived on. He hadn’t said a word to me the entire ride but his hand on my thigh tightened and loosened as he thought more and more.

The limo stopped at the front door, Tom got out first and came around to let me out of my side of the limo. He walked ahead of me towards the house and I had to almost double my speed in my heels to keep up with him as he opened the front door and stood to the side to let me walk through first. I stopped to bend over and unstrap my shoes but Tom’s hand on my upper arm stopped me from making any further moves. He practically dragged me from the entryway and into the living room before he lightly tossed me onto the couch.

“What the fuck was that for? I can walk myself you know…on my own two feet that is without your help. Been doing it for 33 years Tom.” I glared at him from where I was sitting, watching his every move as he paced in front of me. Stripping off his jacket and loosening his tie as he stopped, placing his hands on his hips and just stared back at me. Feeling fed up I stood up in front of him, my nose almost touching his nose as I spat out the next words to him. “What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?”

“Do you know what kind of mess this is going to cause?” He spat back at me. His nose was flaring and his jaw was clenching and unclenching and his fists started to ball up as if to keep himself from hitting something or someone.

“Do I look like I fucking care at the moment Tom?” I glared back at him, standing my ground and not backing down. “To be honest with you, what happened tonight will make you look like the hurt one. The one who was cheated on. You’ll come out of this clean as a baby’s bottom so why the fuck do you care?”

“That’s not the image I’m worried about love.” He finally put his hands in his pockets as he sighed and moved away from me to stand at the fireplace. He sighed again and continued to speak to me although his back was turned away. “They are going to rip you to shreds. My fans. The press. Would you believe me if I told you that I would do anything to keep that from happening?”

I sighed in defeat knowing that he would do anything to keep me from being harassed and torn to shreds by gossip columns and press and most of all his fans. They were territorial and had already had a hard time accepting that their love obsession was in fact in a loving relationship. This coming out was likely to tear me down not only as Tom’s girlfriend but as a person. He knew me to well and knew that this would tear me apart as a human. The thoughts of what people would say was already starting to make me feel sick to my stomach.

“I’ll call Luke and have him arrange some sort of sit down with you and I before this all comes out. We need to be ahead of it Melanie. For both our sakes.” I had taken my shoes off finally and made my way over to where he was standing, wrapping my arms around his waist and placing my head against his strong back as I took a deep breath.

“I believe you…” I let out a soft sigh as I told him this. “I know you would protect me in any way you can. Call Luke and I’ll do whatever we need to do.” I felt his hands slide over mine, letting his fingers gently entwine with mine as we stood there for a few moments in silence.

“Do you love him Melanie?” Tom finally broke the silence with a simple question. I didn’t know how to respond to it because I wasn’t sure what I felt for Ville. The only thing I did know was that I loved Tom. I loved him with everything I had, I would have given up everything at one point just to have his arms around me and then he betrayed that love. 

“I don’t know Tom.” I was honest with him. I really didn’t know what I felt right now. The one I went to for comfort was always Tom, until Ville came along and practically swept me off my feet with his caring and loving personality. He was there when Tom wasn’t. I needed to think and to think long and hard about what I wanted.

“Will you pretend tonight that he doesn’t exist?” Tom turned to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him. “Will you stay with me?”

“Tom you know I can’t….”I didn’t get to finish my sentence before I felt his lips cover mine. Soft and tentative his lips moved over mine, soft and sweet and his hands were cupping my face. I kissed him back, trying so hard to feel anything but the betrayal that was still between us, I opened my mouth to his and let him claim it. His tongue slipped in and wrapped around mine, moaning into it as his hands moved from my face and slid down my body to rest against my hips, pulling me closer to him. I put my hands against his chest to push him away as my brain started to get the better of me and stopped this before it went too far. “You have to call Luke and I need to get back to the studio.”

“So eager to run back to him.” Tom snapped at me as soon as the words left my mouth. I just stood in shock as I watched him rub his hands over his face. “I’m sorry Melanie. I just can’t stand the thought of you with him. It’s tearing me apart my love.”

“Please don’t snap at me Tom.” I sighed loudly as I tossed the thought around in my head of whether or not I should leave him like this and return to the studio and back into Ville’s warm embrace, or should I stay here and snuggle into Tom’s warm embrace and let him in again just enough to get us through one night. “I’ll stay tonight with you. But don’t think for a moment that I’ve forgiven you.”

Tom came towards me and placed his lips against mine softly. He took my hand in his as we made our way up the stairs. He led me down the hall, walking passed our bedroom door I shivered at the memory of what I had found behind them. Instead of going into our room he led me to the neighboring bedroom, our guest room. The room had been made up as if he was expecting me to stay the night tonight. The cheeky bugger had planned for me to stay.

“I know what you are thinking love, and yes I did plan on having you in my arms for the night.” He smiled at me as he saw my smile on my face. “I had your things moved to this room for now. Everything you need to change for bed is in here.”

He was talking as he made his way to the closet, removing his suit jacket and hanging it up, reaching for his shirt buttons to start undoing them and his phone rang. He reached into his pants pocket to retrieve it and saw the number on the screen and immediately groaned in displeasure. He answered it as I made my way for the washroom to take down my hair and remove my make up to get ready for bed. I was in the middle of brushing my hair out, standing clad in only my panties in front of the mirror, Tom let himself in. His face was forlorn as he looked me directly in the eyes.

“That was Luke. It’s not good Melanie.” He averted his eyes as I slipped one of his Cambridge shirts over myself whilst listening to him. “TMZ caught the kiss. They caught it from an angle which looks like you are kissing him on the mouth…the headline is, ‘Hiddleston’s Heartbreaker Caught’.” 

“Those fucking monsters will say anything.” I made my way passed him and into the bedroom. I was well aware of what was being said about this moment on twitter and Facebook and all the other media outlets that his fans had. “I can just imagine what is being said.”

“Luke told me to keep you away from it.” Tom made his way back into the room as he started to remove his pants. He followed me to the bed and we both stood there, looking at each other, not sure what to do or say. “I’ll protect you from it love. I’ll do whatever I can to keep it away from you but you have to know that this won’t be something easy to just get rid of.”

“I know Tom…I know.” I pulled the blankets back on my side of the bed and crawled into their warmth. I watched as he made his way to his side and mimicked my movements. He crawled in and laid there on his back, one arm under the pillow and the other was left lying between us.

I shifted slightly and reached for his hand that was just lying there. I slid my fingers between his, holding onto his hand like an anchor as I silently started to weep. The tears leaving my eyes, sliding down my face as we lay there together like strangers. Nothing more in that moment had I ever wanted to just let go of my hatred for what he had done and reach for him, pull him to me to make love to me, silencing the demons in my head if just for tonight.

“I do love him Tom.” I started to say, finally being honest with myself. “But I don’t love him like I love you.” I felt his hand grip mine tighter as I let the words out. He sighed deeply and I could just make out his face as a whisper of emotion spread across it. His lips parted as if he wanted to say something but they immediately closed. “You have to know that you are my life. My soul. You broke me but it’s not beyond repair.”

When the last words dropped from my lips he moved across the bed, pinning me underneath him as he came over me. He brought his lips down on mine hard as he stole from me my breath, his hips moved against me letting me feel how much he wanted me, the sweet friction between our bodies as he ravished my mouth. I could feel myself surrender to him, my body moving with his as he rolled his hips into mine slowly. My back arched off the bed to aid him in removing his shirt from my body.

“So beautiful…” He murmured just as he dipped his head down, wrapping his tongue around one nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth. With one arm under me supporting his weight, his other one came up to rest on my stomach as his fingers started to pull lightly, twisting my other nipple so softly. Breathy moans came from my lips as I watched him play my body like a sheet of music, his soft moans being the only lyrics needed.

“No foreplay Tom…just please make love to me.” Tom dipped his fingers down in between us, sliding them in between my folds. They were slick with my juices telling Tom that it was ok for him to proceed to taking me the way I wanted him to. 

I let my legs fall open more so he could shift himself, holding his cock in his hand he let the tip of it slide into me. He wrapped his arms around me, cradling me in them as he pushed himself the rest of the way inside of me. He stopped and looked down at me, wiping away the hair that had fallen down in my face, he kissed my lips softly and put his forehead against mine. I lifted my hips to roll them against him and he let out a soft moan, my body arching into his, my breasts rubbing against his chest as our bodies slowly moved together. 

“Oh my love…my Tom…” I let out a long breath that I had been holding and let my fingers drag through his hair, my hips lifting to meet his soft thrusts into my body. I could feel the softness of his touch as he dragged his fingers down my spine gently, he nipped softly at my neck his breath against my ear was deep and ragged.

“I love you so much…I’m so sorry my love.” He whispered against my lips as he kissed me softly. I let my fingers slide down his back, fingers dragging lightly over his skin that was hot to the touch, little beads of sweat stuck to him, giving him a glittery shimmer in the soft light. My hands dropped down to his ass, sliding over the cheeks as I let my fingers now dig into his soft skin to pull him tighter to me, urging him to go faster with his thrusts. 

My body bowed to him as we moved together, he started to move faster against me, his thrusts starting to quicken. I lifted myself rolling my hips against him as he dug his teeth into my shoulder, my legs wrapping around him to urge him on. I moved my hands back up to place them against his neck, lifting his head to look at me, pressing my lips to his. I had missed his touch so much, his sweet lips on mine, my fingers running through his hair and the sweet moans coming from his lips that sounded like the sweetest music to my ears.

“I love you Tom.” I could feel my release starting to boil up inside of me, the movement was causing so much friction on my clit, and the deep thrusts were making me lose my mind. “I’m going to cum Tom…I’m going to…”

“Cum for me my love.” He whispered against my lips as his thrusts sped up. My hips moved with his in a more frantic pace to get us both to our release. His arms wrapped tighter around me, he buried his face in my neck as his hips stuttered against mine. He thrust once more into me, my body arched into his as I felt my release wash over me in waves and I felt his release deep inside of me. His teeth sunk into my neck as he moaned out his own release and we both shook with the aftershocks, neither one of us letting go of the other.

Tom went to move away from me but I wouldn’t let him go. For some reason I didn’t want to not feel him with me tonight. I knew what tomorrow would bring me, what it would bring us as a couple. Like we didn’t already have enough going on in our personal lives, it was about to be brought out into the open, for the public. All of it. Maybe I was trying to hold on to the innocence that we had when we first started dating, maybe that’s what we were both trying to hold onto.

“I don’t want to let you go.” I held him tight to me.

“I don’t want to crush you love and I’m not sure that I can hold myself up any longer.” He looked down into my eyes as he kissed my nose lightly and rolled off of me. He brought me close to him, tucked me under his arm and I rested my hand on the middle of his chest, my head tucked into his neck so I could breathe him in.

“We still need to deal with this Tom.” I sighed heavily. “Tomorrow it’s going to be a shit storm.”

“I know love. Luke is on top of it but there will be a lot of backlash.” He kissed my forehead and wiped my hair out of my face again so he could move his lips down to my cheek. “We’ll have to just deal with it as it comes Mel. For now, let’s sleep and not worry about it till we have to.”

“There are still things besides that, which we need to discuss Tom.” He sighed knowing that I was right but not wanting to admit it. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and moved us so we were now in a spooning position. His chest was pressed against my back and his arms were placed under my breasts. He kissed along the back of my neck murmuring against it as he did. 

“We can talk tomorrow my love.” By this time I was too tired to fight him on it and I let my eyes slip closed, enjoying the warmth of his body pressed against mine as I drifted to sleep.


	5. See You Clear

“The slightest bit of light  
And I can see you clear.”

 

I woke up to the shrill sound of a phone ringing and someone pounding on the front door. Tom tore the covers off of us and slid out of the bed, throwing sweat pants on he went to answer the door as I realized the phone ringing off the hook was mine. I reached over to the night stand pulling my phone from it and looking at the screen it was Ville calling me.

“Morning Ville.” I answered the phone, groggier then I meant to sound.

“You were supposed to come back to the studio last night love. What happened?” I could hear the frustration in his voice as though he knew something that I didn’t yet. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Ville, why what’s wrong?” I sat up in bed with the phone closer to my ear so I could every word he said to me.

Just as I asked Ville that question, Tom came storming into the room with Luke following close on his heels. This couldn’t be a good situation if Luke was already here and by the look on Tom’s face, this was something that needed to be dealt with straight away.

“Ville I have to go, I’ll talk to you later.” I hung up the phone immediately and looked towards Tom as he threw me his dress shirt to put on so I could get up out of the bed without Luke seeing everything God gave me. “Tom what’s going on?”

I stood up from the bed and made my way towards Tom who was pacing back and forth in front of the bed as Luke started to explain everything to me. I wasn’t listening to anything Luke was saying because I was so intent on getting to Tom to find out from him what happened. I had nothing against Luke but this was a discussion that we, he and I needed to have. I stopped in front of Tom and held my hands up to his and gripped them tight in mine as I looked into his eyes pleading with him silently.

“How did they find out about my indiscretion Melanie? Where would they have gotten that from?” I thought back in my head about who I would have said something to and the only person who came to mind was Ville but he wouldn’t have said anything to anyone. 

“The only person I said anything to was Ville. It was at the studio.” I sighed and kept going. “That’s where I went after…after what had happened. He wouldn’t say anything to anyone Tom he’s not like that. He’s a good friend.”

“Was there anyone else there Mel? Anyone you can think of?” Tom held my hands in his as he looked into my eyes as I searched for the answer. Ville had left me alone in the room, could he have said something even in passing to anyone? “Think please Melanie.”

“The only people that were there besides Ville and I were the maintenance people….” I realized all too suddenly that anyone at the studio could have heard myself and Ville talking because I was screaming and crying in his arms. “Anyone could have heard me talking to Ville…I wasn’t exactly quiet when I was talking to him.” Immediately the tears started rolling down my face realizing that I had been the one to oust him because of my bickering and nonsense. “Oh my God Tom…oh my God. I’m so sorry…”

I fell to my knees as I shook with emotion so overwhelming that I thought I would be sick to my stomach from it. The sobs that were wracking through my body were making me shake violently. Tom fell to his knees in front of me and wrapped me up in his arms. 

“Tom we need to get ahead of this. We have to make a decision on how we are going to handle this.” Luke who had been standing there waiting patiently for one of us to actually acknowledge his presence again in our room.

“Please Luke go downstairs and we’ll be right down.” He left with a nod of his head as Tom continued to try and calm me with his soothing strokes to my back. “We need to get dressed and we need to handle this Melanie. Call Ville and get him to come down here.”

“Why do you want Ville to come?” I looked to him for an answer.

“Because we need to deal with this whole thing in one shot my love.” He lifted me up off the floor and helped me to the washroom. He stripped his shirt off my body, and helped me into the shower so I could get cleaned up and dressed into my own clothes. 

Tom showered with me as we prepared ourselves to take this whole thing head on. It was going to be a rough one and it wasn’t going to end for a long time. I don’t know if my career or his would survive this whole debacle that we had gotten ourselves into. First by Tom cheating and then second by me almost cheating. I stopped and laid my head against Tom’s back as I started to chuckle a little bit. I don’t know if it was nerves or if it was just the situation we had gotten ourselves into.

“Sweetheart why are you laughing?” Tom turned to me and I started to laugh even harder. Tom stared at me bewildered as I continued to laugh. “Sweetheart, what’s going on in that little head of yours?”

“How did we get ourselves to this point Tom? How did we go from being the most sought after couple to pap’s and the most talked about couple in the press and amongst your fans to this?” I kept laughing as I finished telling him what was going through my head. “How did we fall so far love?” I started crying again as it all came tumbling out. “How did we lose ourselves Tom?”

“I don’t know my love…I don’t know.” He held me as I cried into his chest, rubbing his hands up and down my back. He kissed the top of my head, sliding his hand up to my neck to dip my head back so he could kiss my lips and how soft his lips were. He pressed his forehead to mine. “I don’t know.”

“Are we going to survive this?” I looked into his eyes and he cupped my face with his hands.

“We will.” He kissed my forehead again. “We will get through this.”

We got out of the shower and dried each other off. We walked out into the room and started to get dressed, looking at each other every so often. Tom chose a beautiful blue suit that brought out his eyes and his beautiful blonde curls. I chose a soft white dress that flowed down my body. Not clinging to anything or too showy. A simple sundress. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and turned towards Tom.

“You look beautiful Melanie.” He smiled at me that beautiful smile and I couldn’t help but feel guilty for my own actions in this whole thing. We needed to talk, alone so I could share how I had been feeling while he’d been gone. I reached for my phone to let Ville know what was happening and Ville was more than understanding of the situation, agreeing to stop by. “Let’s get this over with babe.”

Tom took my hand and led me out of our room, down the hall and down the stairs to our living room where Luke was sitting, waiting with an interviewer and helping them set up cameras. I didn’t realize that we were going to do this on camera but I had no choice. We had to save face from the recent events. I would do whatever it took to keep things together for the both of us, whatever it took to save the reputation of my boyfriend, to save the rep of my studio and those who loved us both.

“Alright, are you two ready?” Luke guided us into the room to sit down on our couch across from the interviewer. I saw in her eyes the judgement she had made the minute we sat down together. I looked at Luke and he nodded his head in a knowing motion. At least someone was with me on this.

“So to start this off…” The interviewer started.

 

A few hours later and we were finally done with the interview. She had told us that it would run tonight from her station and hopefully would spread throughout so everyone would be able to see it. Tom stood by me as we shook her hand, his support never wavering as was mine to him, as we bid her farewell and thanked her for her time. This was only the beginning of what was to come for us and already I felt defeated.


	6. Nothing Lasts Forever

“Have you take your hand, and feel your breath  
For fear this someday will be over

I pull you close, so much to lose   
Knowing that nothing lasts forever.”

 

2 months down the road…

“Oh Ville!!! The album art is amazing!” We had just settled down onto the couch in the engineering room to celebrate that we were finally done when he showed me the new cover art. 

It had been a few months since all of the news came out about Tom and I’s relationship. To my surprise his fans were more forgiving then the press were. The press had come out against our relationship saying that Tom deserved better then what he was getting at home. With headlines reading anywhere from, ‘Tom swaps girlfriend for whore, he should keep the whore’, to ‘Finally split! Tom finally split from his girlfriend. The world can take a collective sigh’. Some of them went on to call me more names and they were completely disregarding the fact that Tom was the one who had committed the act of betrayal. I didn’t mind though because I knew what was real with him and I and what wasn’t. Ville had stood by and been there for me through everything without question and here we were alone again.

“Thank you…we had a friend do it up and we just received it.” I reached over for his hand and brought it up to my lips and kissed the back of his hand like Tom had done to me so many times.

“Thank you Ville.” I whispered against his knuckles. “Just thank you for always being here for me. Thank you for letting me have the pleasure of working with your band.”

“How are things with you and Tom?” Ville sighed as he asked me this question. I know he had read everything that was written about us, particularly the ones about me. The studio thankfully had not suffered and Tom’s career was just as good as it was before. “I’ve seen the stories Mel and I’m just worried about you.”

“So far so good I guess.” I looked at Ville as I answered him. “Thanks to you having my back, the studio is still doing well. Tom’s career is just as good as it always was. The one thing that seems to be in the background for us though, is our personal relationship. After everything happened, he had to leave for filming. We didn’t have time to really talk about ‘us’.” 

“That’s a shame.” Ville shook his head and wrapped his arm around me. He pulled me closer to him and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. “He has such a wonderful woman and he ignores her needs.”

“He doesn’t ignore me Ville, he just doesn’t have time right now.” Which was true right now. He was in Hawaii shooting a new movie and the studio was so busy I didn’t have time to tell which was up from down. “We’ll handle our business.”

“Well with that…did you want to go out and celebrate?” Ville stood up from the couch offering me his hand.

I took his hand let him lead me out of the room. We made it out to the car and both hopped in, starting the engine and we were off into the night. I thought to myself that tonight would be fun and full of laughter as the new CD blared from the speakers of my car, we were singing and laughing. We never saw it coming till it was too late. Bright lights flashed before my eyes just before I heard the excruciating crunch of metal and the explosion of glass as I was ejected from the car. The last thing I remember is the burning of the road under my skin and everything went black. 

 

White all around me. My eyes were pierced with starkness, like sun shining too bright into a vampires eyes. It felt they were being scorched out of my head and all the noise around me was so sharp, screeching of tires, shattered glass and loud bangs came back all at once. I tried to sit up but as soon as I did I felt hands pushing me gently back down to my pillow. I felt hands brush my hair out of my face and Tom’s sweet voice telling me to take it easy.

“What happened Tom?” I was so groggy and out of it I had no idea what was going on around me so I centered my attention on Tom and his voice, they centered me and kept me grounded.

“You and Ville were in a car accident baby.” His hand came to mine and interlaced our fingers. “Ville is hurt bad Melanie. He’s in surgery right now.”

“Is he ok Tom? What happened to us?” The tears started falling down my face as I rushed through the questions, looking into his eyes for answers.

“From what the police told me baby, you and Ville were stopped at a red light when…” He stopped and took a deep breath before he continued. “A drunk driver hit Ville’s side of the car. Where were you guys going love?”

“We went out to celebrate. Ville wanted to take me out for drinks…he was sober when we left the bar and I only had 4 or 5 drinks.” I started to cry even harder as I continued to tell Tom what happened. “We were just out to celebrate finishing the record. He even showed me the new album art before we left the studio.”

The door to my room opened and there were two officers that entered the room. Tom stood to greet them and let them know that I had just woke up. Thankfully the doctor came in behind them and ushered them back out of the room. He told them he wanted to give me a checkup before they were able to talk to me.

“Alright they can come in but only if you are ok with it Melanie.” The doctor looked at me with concern in his eyes.

“As long as Tom can stay with me, I don’t care if they ask me questions.” Tom held my hand in his and squeezed it for reassurance. Before the doctor could leave I asked him one question. “Can I see Ville after he’s out of surgery?”

“You can Melanie. As soon as I find out how he is doing then you can go see him.” The doctor nodded to Tom as he left the room.

The officers came in to talk to me about what happened and then they gave me more details then they gave Tom. The man who hit us, they had him under arrest and were holding him at the police station. They were going to charge him with drunken impairment causing bodily harm and that was only if Ville and I decided to press charges against him. Without us they could only charge him with drunk driving which was a big sentence all on its own. Tom stood with me through everything, all the questioning, the checkup. He was my rock and I knew he was taking time off from his job, which made me realize how selfish I was being.

“Tom?” I started to talk to him as the officers left the room. He looked up to me and waited for me to continue talking to him. “You should go back to work. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not going anywhere Melanie.” He looked at me sternly as if to say don’t argue with me but I wasn’t having it.

“Just don’t right now Tom. Please go back to work. I don’t want to keep you here away from making a living for yourself.”

“For us you mean Melanie.” He came over to me and cupped my face in his hands. “For us. I’m not going anywhere.” He leaned down and kissed me softly.

“Tom please…” I looked him in the eyes trying to make my point very clear to him. I didn’t want to be a burden to anyone especially my love. I watched him shift his weight from one foot to the other and then back again as he thought about what I was saying.

“I’ll go back when they let you out of the hospital and only then if you will have my sister come and stay with you while I’m away at work.” I looked at him and saw that he was not going to budge on what he just said.

I knew I would need help with little things at home when I got there, but I didn’t need a babysitter. My injuries were enough to keep me in bed for a few days but after that I should be able to walk with minimal pain. The road rash was intense and had torn a lot of my skin off, my eyes were both black and blue, my arm was broken and my face was all cut up from the glass. He wasn’t wrong in me needing care, just didn’t like how he made it sound.

“Fine, that’s fine. I’ll need the help getting around anyways. I’d rather her then some old cranky nurse taking care of me.” It was the first time both of us had laughed in a long time.


	7. Let This Remain

“I didn't care, before you were here  
I danced in laughter with the ever after

But all things change  
Let this remain.”

 

“Can I see him?” I looked to the doctor asking for permission. It had been three days since we arrived at the hospital and all I wanted to do was see Ville and go home after. I was able to walk with the help of a cane so I could make my way to see him but the doctors were not telling me something, they were keeping me away from him for a reason.

“It might not be a great idea right now Melanie.” The doctor looked at me and then to Tom.

“Why not? Why can’t I see him?” I felt the tears start to form in my eyes as no one was answering my questions.

“Ville is still not awake Melanie. He was hurt very badly and we aren’t sure if he’ll wake up.” The doctor looked down at his hands as my tears flowed more freely and the sobs escaped my chest. My heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest and I couldn’t look to Tom or anyone for comfort right now.

“I want to see him please…” I said this between sobs looking from Tom to the doctor and back again. “Please let me see him.”

The doctor helped me up out of the bed while Tom handed me my cane so I could walk on my own. Tom himself knew that not even he could keep me away from Ville. We made our way down the hall, Tom with one hand under my arm so I wouldn’t fall and the doctor on the other side of me. He took us into the room at the end of the hall and we walked in together. I looked at Ville, he was laying there so pale and fragile.

“Can you give us a few moments doctor?” Tom asked for us to be alone with Ville. The doctor excused himself to give us time alone.

“I want to be alone Tom.” I looked at him and he nodded in understanding. He kissed my forehead before he turned to make his way out of the room to leave me alone with him.

I moved closer to the bed reaching a chair that I could sit in to watch over him. As far as I knew his parents were on their way over from Finland to be here for their son, his band mates had been in and out also visiting me. I couldn’t help but feel like I couldn’t breathe all of a sudden. Like someone had punched me so hard in the chest that my lungs started to collapse. Realizing right then and there that I had in fact fallen in love with him.

“Ville…you can’t go. Please come back to me.” I reached for his hand, lacing my fingers in between his to hold on. I laid my head against our hands as the tears started to flow again, this time I didn’t hold them back as I kept saying his name over and over again in between my sobs. “Ville I love you so much. Please don’t leave me.”

Tom had entered the room just as I said those words. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look up into his eyes where tears had threatened to fall from, realizing that maybe this was the end of him and me. I couldn’t keep him under my thumb as I pined away for another man, it wasn’t fair to him or Ville.

“Ville’s parents are here.” He spoke with a coldness that I had never heard from him. “I need to get you home.”

 

The car ride home was silent except for the radio playing something I didn’t recognize. I tried to distract myself as much as I could to get away from the coldness I could feel emanating off of Tom. He had every right to be upset with me and I didn’t blame him one bit. Our relationship had gone from being almost too perfect, to falling apart within months. There were things left unsaid between him and I that needed to be said. Hurtful or not we needed to tell each other how we were feeling.

When we pulled up out front of the house, he stopped the car. Turning the engine off, he turned to me and looked me dead in the eyes. The silence was killing both of us and I could see how hard he was trying to not fall apart in front of me. It didn’t matter if he fell apart because I immediately lost myself in anger and frustration and sadness. I’m going to lose them both when in fact one of them was not mine to lose. He had someone who loved him like Tom loved me and here I was pushing away the one person with whom I’ve shared the last five years of my life. He knew intimately inside and out, backwards and forwards. 

“We need to get inside.” Tom got out of the car and came around to help me out. He carried me to the front door and let me down while he opened it and again he picked me back up to carry me inside, kicking the door shut behind him. He carried me to the living room and placed me down on the couch before turning to head back out to the car to retrieve my bags.

“I guess I have my answer.” He said as he walked back into the living room with a glass of Jamison in his hand. “I must be an idiot to believe that you loved me.”

“You don’t get it do you Tom?” I let out a snide laugh as I said those words. He immediately turned around to look at me.

“What don’t I get Melanie? Please fill me in.” He stood only a few feet away from me, his lips drawn in a thin line and his jaw clenched.

“I’m not something you can control. I’m not something even I can control.” I stopped to think about my next words, choosing them very carefully. “Everything I touch, everything I come close to, everything I love. It all goes away. Everything I come near eventually turns to shit and here we are.”

“Why do you say such horrible things about yourself?” Tom looked more confused than mad right now as he questioned me more.

“I’m poison Tom. I killed us and I damn near killed Ville.” I sat stock still, my eyes straight ahead refusing to meet his as I continued to talk. I started to spill things to him that I had never told anyone before, not even him in the five years of us. “My mom, she died giving birth to me. My father eventually gave me up because he couldn’t look me anymore. I reminded him to much of my mum and it was too painful for him.” I sighed and kept looking straight forward. “I don’t know how to love someone completely. I was in a relationship, for ten years before I met you. We were pregnant. He left me alone and I got an abortion because I didn’t want to raise a child alone.” 

Tom continued to stand there and listen to my story as I spilled. He wanted to know why I thought of myself in such a horrible way, well he was getting it in doses right now. I killed everything and everyone I’ve ever loved. I fought to get where I was today, I fought to have Tom in my life and now I was killing him to. Ville was lying in a hospital bed right now because we went out to celebrate. It should have been me in the driver’s seat, not him.

“How come you’ve never told me this before Melanie?” Tom sat down on the end of the couch, drink still in hand.

“Yeah like you would have stayed if I had told you this.” I knew I was right and so did he. He didn’t realize how damaged I actually was. “Why do you think I drink so much Tom? I drink to ease the pain and when that doesn’t work, I write. Music is the only thing that has never been poisoned by my touch.”

“You know that’s not true Melanie.” Tom tried to comfort me but I pushed his hand away as he tried to grab mine.

“Just stop it Tom. Stop it. Stop being so fucking perfect.” I sighed again. “You want to know why I did what I did with Ville, Tom.”

“Yes please. I do want to know.” He looked me in the eyes as he waited for me to answer.

“I couldn’t handle it anymore Tom. I thought I could but I can’t. I couldn’t handle you being away for such long periods of time and I was lonely. Very lonely. Ville was here. We worked together every day and we grew close.” I looked up at Tom finally meeting his eyes. “His girlfriend was giving him a hard time for the exact same thing. We just kind of fell together and I didn’t realize until I saw him lying there, so pale and fragile, that I love him. I love him like I love you.” I could feel myself starting to give way to my emotions and I didn’t want to fall apart this time. He knew everything now and he would walk away like the rest of them. “Please just go away now, I can’t handle you looking at me with pity in your eyes.”

He finally got up and moved to the closest to get a blanket to wrap me up in. He left me alone on the couch and told me to call him if I needed anything. Both he and I needed to be apart now to think about what we were going to do if anything at all. All I knew right now was that I had never been so alone in my life and I had never loved anyone the way I loved both of these men.

My phone rang bringing me out of a sleep. Tom must have went to the studio to pick up Molly sometime last night or early this morning as she was curled up at the other end of the couch, her chin resting on my feet. Her ears perked up as my phone kept ringing and I reached over to grab it and answer it. It was Mige calling from the hospital.

“He’s awake Melanie. He’s awake and he’s asking for you.” Mige said in a happy tone of voice, but I heard him sigh. “She’s here to Melanie. She’s wondering who you are and why her boyfriend is asking for you.”

“I’ll take a cab over once she’s gone Mige. Please tell him I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I thanked him for phoning me and I hung up with him in time to have Luke walk into the room.

“Hey Mel. Tom asked me to stop in and see if you needed anything. He has meetings all morning but wanted me to make sure you were taken care of.” I smiled at him and thanked him.

“Thank you Luke but I’m doing alright.” I sighed as I moved off of the couch, wincing in pain as I did. “I’m going to head to the hospital, Ville is awake.”

“Listen Mel, for what’s it worth. Tom loves you like crazy.” I looked at Luke and realized that he had no clue what had happened with Tom and I last night. “He loves you and he will fight for you. I have never seen him this in love before.”

“Thanks Luke, but after last night I don’t think you’ll be having to worry about cleaning up my messes anymore.” I gave Luke a long hug and thanked him over and over again for always being there for Tom and I, but in reality, moving on from Tom was the only way to make things right. “Can you do me one last favor Luke?”

“Anything you want Mel.” He kept a tight grip on my hand.

“Would you please help me find a place to live? I don’t know where to even start looking and could use all the help I can get.” He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. “Trust me Luke. It’s best for Tom and I.”

“Did you want me to tell him?” I looked down at my hands as he asked me.

“I think it’s best if I tell him Luke, but thank you for offering.”


	8. The Arms of Another Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was rewritten due to some negative feedback. If you want the Original Chapter please inbox me and I'll send it to you. Otherwise enjoy :)

“Hear the sirens  
Covering distance in the night

The sound echoing closer  
Will they come for me next time?”

 

My visit at the hospital with Ville was short but it answered a lot of questions. I had sat with his parents for a few hours and we had quite the delightful conversation. Turns out that this break that Ville was taking from his home was because of his significant other. They hadn’t been on good terms for a long time and god bless Ville’s soft heart, he couldn’t leave her. The relationship had been long over before he ever came here to London to record, his way of taking a break. Now everything slipped into place and made things a little easier when I had to speak with Tom. 

“Do you have a few minutes Tom?” I called him and he picked up on the first ring. “Can we meet somewhere to talk?”

“Can’t we just meet at our house?” I was trying to stay away from there but it seemed he wasn’t going to budge.

“Alright Tom. I’ll meet you there in an hour?” I asked.

“Sounds good.” Tom said and we both hung up.

 

An hour later I pulled into the driveway of our house, or what was going to be only his house after we were done talking today. If everything went as planned, Luke would have some options for me for places to live, and Tom and I would no longer be a couple. Now don’t think me cold hearted for going into this without hope, it’s just the way things have to be for me to protect him against the inner monster within me. I needed to do this to make sure he would be ok.

I let myself in the front door and was greeted by Molly. She jumped up on me, licking my face and making sweet little sounds of happiness. Bending down I started scratching behind her ears and giving her kisses when I heard Tom’s car pull into the drive. I looked up as he walked from his car to the door, that suit, the stride he kept with those powerful long legs of his. He walked with purpose as his shoulders dropped a little when he found me in the entry way, on my knees petting our dog. I stood up from my knees and greeted him with a warm smile.

He nodded as he kept moving into the house, so I just followed him and walked behind him. He made his way to his office and I followed him in. He sat down behind his desk and I sat down in front. I felt like a child about to be scolded with the way he sat. He sat close to the desk so he could rest his elbows on it, hands under his chin as he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes. I wasn’t sure if I could actually tell him what I wanted to tell him without this going sideways because it looked like he wasn’t in the mood for any foolishness.

“Alright you wanted to talk Melanie, talk.” He spoke to me looking me directly in the eyes and not breaking contact.

“I don’t know how to even start…” I fumbled over my words for the first time since him and I had started dating. I was at a loss for words.

“Save it. Luke told me everything.” I was shocked for a moment but then again, Luke was Tom’s publicist and confidant. I knew Luke would say something to him. “Is that what you really want Melanie? You really want to end what we have? What we’ve had for five years?”

“To be honest Tom, I want to do this to protect you.” I knew my argument was going to be invalid but I needed to say it.

“Protect me from what exactly?” He had now leaned back in his chair, hands folded in his lap as he gestured for me to continue.

“I’m no good Tom. I’m no good for you. This, what has happened between us, is only the tip of the ice burg. Don’t get me wrong, I love you, I always will love you, but I can’t protect you from something that I know even I cannot protect myself from.”

“Well you do know Melanie that I am a grown man. I can protect myself from something I view as a danger to me. For five years we have had our ups and downs, ins and outs, but we have always managed to land back on our feet. Why should this be any different?”

“The press…your fans…even another woman would be better…they deserve to have you Tom. I don’t deserve to have anything but loneliness.” I put my head down, placing my hands over it and rubbing my eyes.

“Don’t you play that game with me Melanie.” He stood up from his desk, making his way around to the front of it to sit against it, crossing those long legs in front of him and his arms folded across his chest. Even in the situation and the conversation we were having, I couldn’t help that warmth that spread through my body watching him just move. “I know what I deserve. I know what I want. What I want and deserve is to have you by my side.”

He moved down in front of me, kneeling between my legs. I watched as he reached into his pocket to pull something out of it. His hands were shaking so bad, I had never seen him like this before. He took my hand in his and looked up into my eyes.

“I don’t know how else to say this to you Melanie. I love you so much and I can’t imagine my life without you.” He stopped for a moment, his eyes still locked on mine as he searched for the right words. “I know I messed up. We both have. But without you to come home to, I have nothing to look forward to, nothing to keep me smiling and on my toes. Five years ago you took a chance on me, now I’m taking a chance that you will say yes to spending the rest of your life with me. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

My face must have turned pale making me look like I was about to be sick to my stomach. I felt all the blood rush from my head to my feet and I couldn’t move my mouth to answer him. I had so much to think about, so much to sort through emotionally that his question took me completely by surprise. I was expecting to have him tell me that he wanted what I wanted, that we would be better off apart for a while, while we both figured out what we wanted. I never expected him to ask me to be his wife, yet here he was, down on one knee holding out a ring to me asking me to spend my life with him.

“I…I…I don’t…” I stumbled over my words as I looked into his eyes.

“You don’t have to answer right now but please,” He slid the ring onto my finger and continued to speak, “take this ring as my promise to you that we will be together for the rest of our lives. I’m not giving up on you Melanie and I’m not giving up on us.”

He cupped my face with his hands, continuing to kneel in front of me, he brought his lips to mine and I felt my emotions get the better of me. I started to cry as I moved my lips with his, bringing my hands down to cup his face with them as I kissed him back with all the pent up frustrations, anger and sadness that I felt and had felt for a long time. His tongue slipped in between my lips to find mine, slowly caressing it as he breathed through his nose to continue the deep passionate kiss. Our tongues danced together in my mouth as I felt his hands move from my face, sliding down my back as he pulled me closer to him. We removed our mouths from each other’s, he put his head on my shoulder, his mouth against my neck as he pressed gentle kisses there.

“I love you so much Melanie.” He whispered against my neck. “Just think about it please. Please promise me you will really think about this.”

“I promise that I will think about it Tom.” I caressed his face with my hand. “I do love you, I’m just so messed up right now.”

“That’s all I can ask of you.” He kissed my lips once before standing back to his feet. “If you need time away from the house, please don’t stay at the studio, please let Luke set something up for you so you can take Molly with you as well. I’m not home enough to take after her without you here.”

“Ok that actually sounds better then what I was planning…hotels aren’t cheap.” I stuck my tongue out at him being cheeky and he stuck his back out at me. The childish kidding around was a nice change of pace considering everything that had gone on.

 

Luke had found me a nice little apartment next to a beautiful park but it was also close to the studio which made my life so much easier. Tom had of course paid the first 3 months’ rent and furnished the place from top to bottom, and boy did he have exquisite taste. The claw foot tub in the bathroom was the topper on the cake, and he knew I loved ours at home. A piano sat in the middle of the living room with a small fireplace and two love seats were placed eloquently in front of it. A tv sat above the fireplace, and on the mantle sat a picture of him and I. It was a picture that his mum took of us the first time I had been introduced to his family. We were so happy then, so innocent as to what kind of storms we were heading towards.

“Ville my love how are you feeling?” I had phoned him to see how he was. I knew that he was ready to get out of the hospital and hopefully I was able to come and get him. I had a few things I wanted to show him that I was working on during the two months of time we had after we were done mixing and getting their album out.

“I am wonderful, but you have to come and get me out of this fucking place Melanie.” I heard him shifting the bed and a bunch of curse words from his lips as he moved. It was quite entertaining to listen to him. “Please come and get me before I lose my mind.”

I drove to the hospital and was asked to wait outside in the waiting room till everything was settled and Ville signed his own release papers. I played with the ring on my finger absentmindedly as I sat there and watched him walk towards him. He was hurt, but you could never tell with the smile on his face as he looked at me. I took his arm and led him towards the door and we made our way to my car.

“Whoa Melanie…Nice digs.” Ville smiled at me as we finally made it into the apartment.

“Thank you thank you. This was all Tom and Luke.” I smiled at him as I helped him to the closest chair which was the love seat in front of the fire. I sat down beside him and curled up with him.

“Speaking of Tom…How are things with the two of you?” I looked down at the ring on my finger and remembered the promise we made to each other. He was more then I deserved and now being here, alone with Ville in the apartment that Tom had set up for me, made me feel like I deserved him even less.

“We are taking some time. Living apart for a little while till I get my head on straight.” I looked at Ville, taking his hand in mine as I spoke the next words to him. “I realized that my feelings for you were a lot deeper then I had initially thought. Seeing you, so fragile and pale laying in the bed at the hospital. It felt like my heart was actually being ripped from my chest…the same way I would feel if anything had ever happened to Tom.”

“You love him Melanie.” Ville looked me in the eyes just before he placed his lips against my ear to whisper to me. “You love me too.”

“I love both of you so much and I don’t deserve either one of you.” I put my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. “If I can’t choose…I know I can’t choose…I’m going to lose you both.”

Ville lifted my hand, scanning the ring on my finger and he raised an eyebrow to me as if to ask what it was there for. I saw a bit of hurt flash in his eyes and as quick as it was there it was gone again.

“What’s this then?” He looked at me and asked.

“It’s a promise from Tom.” Ville held my hand and squeezed it tight as if to tell me to go on. “It’s a promise that no matter what happens, we will spend the rest of our lives together. That he won’t give up on me.”

“That’s so sweet it almost makes me feel sick to my stomach.” He stuck his tongue out at me and I punched him playfully in the chest. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, letting his lips find mine. The kiss was full of emotion, everything that we wanted to say was said in that kiss. “I love you to by the way.”

“Mige told me that she came to see you…with your parents.” I smiled at him knowingly.

“She did…I’m going home with her Mel.” He looked me deep in the eyes as he said the next words. “I can’t imagine my life without her. You have Tom, he loves you so much Melanie, and even though you love another he still stands by your side.” I sighed knowing that he was right. “I know you love me, and trust me, I love you so much. But we can’t hurt the people in our lives because we want to be selfish.”

“I know Ville…” I leaned into him and continued on. “I love Tom so much, and even though he cheated I can’t help but love him still.” He wrapped me in his arms. “I love you to you know. It was such a pleasure to work with you, it really was a turning point for my career and I thank you so much.”

“So are you going to stay with Tom?” He leaned over and kissed my forehead as he asked this question.

“With the ring…” I looked down at my finger and fiddled with it, twirling it around my finger. “I think I might end up marrying him to be honest.” I laughed a little and heard Ville sigh.

“So that sods my plans for the evening.” He grinned at me.

 

“For every choice mistake I've made   
It's not my plan 

To send you in the arms of   
Another man.”


	9. This Life We Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ♥

“And if you choose to stay I'll wait   
I'll understand

It's a fragile thing   
This life we lead.”

 

After Ville left that morning, I found myself restless in the apartment, walking back and forth across the living room not being able to put my thoughts together. I twisted the ring around my finger, staring at it as if it wasn’t there and I was imagining it all. I was scared to death of losing Tom, and even though we made that promise to each other, I wasn’t sure if I could trust him or myself anymore. I was startled out of my thoughts when the phone rang and I made my way across to the couch where it sat to answer it.

“Hello?” I asked into the receiver.

“Melanie, its Tom.” I shivered at the sound of his voice. “Would it be alright for me to stop in?” I walked to the window and peaked out through the curtains to see his car already parked out front. I chuckled a bit to myself.

“Sure my love. When were you thinking of coming by?” I smiled to myself waiting for his answer.

“Would right now be ok love?” I heard him chuckle softly into the receiver. He knew that I knew he was already downstairs.

“Yes love its fine. You can come up.” I hung up the phone and went to the door to unlock it. I walked back over to the couch and flipped on the TV. I love Lucy re-runs were on all day and I thought I’d catch some of it. Maybe Tom and I could have a nice quiet afternoon, curled up on the couch.

“Come in babe.” I yelled to him. I didn’t know why he was knocking as it was his name on the lease and not mine.

“I’m on the couch babe in the living room.” I heard him hanging up his jacket and removing his shoes in the entry way. He came into the living room, champagne in one hand, chocolate in the other and a rose in between his lips. “Ohhhh baby what’s all this for?”

“Well……” He looked at me as he sat down beside me after placing the champagne and the chocolate on the coffee table. He handed me the rose and it had a card attached to it. “I was hoping that we could celebrate?”

I opened the card to read it and of course, it was a Shakespeare Sonnet, Sonnet 18 to be exact and it described our love perfectly. “So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”

“You want an answer to the question now?” He looked into my eyes as he brought his hands up to cup my cheeks, letting the pad of his thumb run along the seam of my lips. He brought his lips so close to mine I could taste his breath, feel his lips tremble.

“If you have made up your mind, I would love to have an answer my love.” He kissed my lips softly before continuing. He got down on one knee and held my hand in his, looking up into my eyes. “We have both messed up. We have both paid dearly for it and yet I still can’t get you out of my head. I can’t get you out of my heart. You’ve told me all the reasons why you think you don’t deserve to be given love so wholly, but I want to tell you that you are loved, wanted, needed and craved for everyday that I wake up and breathe.” As he continued to speak, the tears started falling down my cheeks. He was baring his soul to me all while kneeling between my legs, looking up at me. “If you choose to be my wife, I will show you every day and every night how much I love you. So will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

I nodded to him not being able to speak. I kept nodding vigorously as he wrapped his arms around me tight and kept whispering in my ear.

“I love you so much. I lo….” I smashed my lips against his, kissing him passionately as I held his face in my hands.

“I love you to Tom.” He took my hand, pulling me up from the couch. I stood in front of him, wrapping my arms around his neck letting my body lay softly against his. I felt his hands drift down my back and rest on my hips, pulling me closer to him. “This is why I fell in love with you Tom. Your touch, your soft lips, those beautiful eyes and the way you care so much for me.”

“I couldn’t count the ways I love you darling. I’m afraid I’d lose count.” He brought his lips down to mine, soft and pliant. Hovering just above them, breathing against them, I chased them with my own, nipping gently, tongue lightly licking them. He finally opened his mouth to mine, our tongues met and danced together like two long lost lovers finally finding each other. Our lower bodies started to sway slowly together, dancing against the other to the silent music that played in our minds. I broke the kiss to whisper against his lips.

“I forgive you Tom. For everything. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me as well.” He didn’t quite have the reaction I thought he would as he dropped his hands from my waist and moved away slightly from my body.

He left the room leaving me standing there with my mouth open not sure of what to say to him. He didn’t say a word, just left the room. I heard him shuffling around in the kitchen, the sound of glasses clinking together, cupboard doors shutting and he reappeared in the doorway of the living room. I reached for the remote, turning the TV off and flipping on some music for background noise. He came into the living room with two glasses in his hand, placing them on the coffee table as he reached for the champagne to pop it open. Pouring two glasses, he handed me one and stood in front of me.

“I only need to know one thing my love.” He paused for a moment before continuing still holding his glass up with mine. “I need to know that nothing will come between us ever again, not a man, nor another woman. I am willing to forgive you as you have forgiven me. Let us toast to a new beginning for both of us.”

We drank to us, the soft music in the background turning to a sad guitar playing the notes of one of my favorite songs. I took Tom by his free hand, setting my glass down on the coffee table as he did. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, pulling our bodies close together and started to sing to him as our bodies moved slowly.

“Shed a tear cause I’m missing you…I’m still alright to smile…Boy I think about you every day now…was a time when I wasn’t sure, but you set my mind at ease. There is no doubt you’re in my heart now.”

The music continued to play softly as we moved together. I felt his hands move over my back to wrap me up in his arms. My head against his chest so I could hear his heart beating just above the soft guitar and I continued to sing to him.

“Said woman take it slow and things will be just fine…You and I’ll just use a little patience. Said sugar take the time ‘cause the lights are shining bright…You and I’ve got what it takes to make it. We won’t fake it, I’ll never break it, cause I can’t take it.”

We swayed softly to the music, our lower bodies moving in unison creating some friction. I reached down and squeezed those beautiful buns in my hands, giggling against his chest as I did. I felt his hands reach for mine, pulling one to the front of his trousers so I could feel how hard he was from our bodies moving so sensually together. I felt and heard the moan he let out as I let my hand rest there, slowly moving it against him. I moved his hand that was still in mine, in between our bodies to hold it against my heart.

“Do you feel how it beats for you?” I looked up into his eyes and watched them as they clouded over with lust. “Do you feel how much I want you?” I slid his hand down from my heart to move it between my legs so he could feel how wet I was with my desire for him. I reached up with my lips to seek out his, flicking my tongue out against his lower lip. “I want to give you something…something I’ve been wanting to ask of you…never finding the right time to do it.”

“Don’t tease me darling, I may just rip your clothes off here in the living room and fuck you against the window so everyone can see how much I want you, crave you, and desire you in the most animalistic way a human can.” I heard him growl a little when he said desire and it sent a wave of warmth through my body. He would definitely do well with what I had in mind.

“Come with me love.” I took the hand that was between my thighs and led him down to the bedroom. I kept looking back at him to make sure he was still there and not a figment of my imagination. I was so close to losing him that even having him out of my sight for two minutes was enough to make my heart stop. I was hoping that what I wanted to ask him wouldn’t make him run for the hills. I was hoping that it would bring our relationship to the next level.

I led him into the room, waiting for his reaction to it. I had brought some of my teddy bears out, spreading them across the top with the pillows. I had done this originally because I was lonely without him and wanted something to snuggle with as I was used to using his body as my own personal teddy bear. I had spent hours upon hours researching about this, about how to ask properly for him to be my Dominant. But not just any kind of Dominant. I wanted to be his little, his baby girl and the only one that had a special place in his heart. Even though we were engaged, this was another step towards something amazing for just the two of us to know.

“Please sit down on the bed babe.” He did as I asked him to and I knelt before him. I placed my hands behind my back, my knees spread just a little bit and I leaned on my toes to keep me upright. I watched his eyes look at me with confusion as to why I was kneeling like this at his feet.

“Why are you down on the floor like that love? Come join me on the bed.” He put his fingers under my chin to lift my face to his.

“Because I feel more comfortable asking you what I want from you while I’m on my knees.” I looked into his eyes and started to ask him. The worst he could do would be to get up from the bed and leave me forever. The best outcome would be him saying yes and how do we proceed from here. “I want to offer myself to You. I want to willingly offer my submission to You, to be Your little, Your baby girl. You already have me heart and soul, this is all I have left to offer You and I hope you will think on it.”

“You would do that for Me?” He smiled down at me as he spoke. “I would be honored to be your Dominant.” I smiled softly at Him as He did me. “But all I want right now is for you to get your arse in this bed with Me.”

“You don’t understand Sir.” I smiled at him as I called him Sir to see how it would sound coming from my lips. “I want you to be a certain kind of Dominant for me.”

“Oh?” I saw his eyebrows arch in that subtle sexy way they always did and saw a twinkle in his eye that said he was interested. “What kind of Dom would you like me to be for you sweetheart?”

“Well…” I started to run my hands up his thighs, letting my palms feel the material of his pants. I scooted forward so I was placed directly between his legs, starting to inch up a bit allowing myself to crawl onto his lap. Rolling my hips slightly into his as I leaned closer to whisper in his ear, nibbling it just a little bit, placing a soft kiss against his neck tasting him. Cologne and pure man. So beautiful. “You taste so good Daddy…”

“Fuck that’s hot…” He grabbed me roughly by the arse and lifted me up as he stood to turn around and toss me on the bed. “You better get out of those lovely clothes darling unless you want them ripped from your body.”

I watched as he started to rip off his clothes in a haste. He looked so sexy when he was aroused. I wish I could take a picture of him and show him how fucking hot he looked when his eyes roved over my body with such a lust in them. This was the passion that we had lost while we he was gone. The passion I felt with Ville was nothing compared to what Tom could ignite in me with just a look, the touch of his hand and his lips. I lifted my shirt up to reveal that I was not wearing a bra, flinging it at Tom. 

“Come on handsome…Come and get it.” I crooked my finger at him and winked as I started to strip my skirt off. I got up on my hands and knees and faced him, almost like a challenge to come and get it. “You want to watch? You want to see how much you turn me on Sir? I can show you just how wet…how fucking hot you make me…”

I got up on my knees, watching him as he stood at the side of the bed palming himself through his briefs as he watched while my finger went to my mouth, wetting it a little bit before running it down in between my breasts making my way to the waistband of my panties. I heard him let out a slight moan while he watched my fingers slide their way under the waistband to delve into my folds. He made his way onto the bed, his eyes never leaving my hand that was now working me over. He kneeled in front of me and brought his fingers up to caress my face.

“Drop the Sir for now my love and just tell me how much you love me.” He whispered against my lips as he opened his mouth over mine, nibbling my upper lip as he brought his other hand up to cup my face in them. “I love you Melanie…now let me make love to you.”

“I love you…my heart, my Tom.” I whispered back to him against his lips. I could taste his breath as it mingled with mine before our lips finally sealed the kiss. I brought my arms up to wrap around his neck feeling my breasts crush against his chest. His hands roamed down my back, sliding them into my panties and gripping my rear end. He slid them off and I helped him by lifting one knee and then the other. “Don’t ever leave me again…I don’t think I could handle losing you…”

“I’m never leaving you again…” He whispered against my lips as I pushed him back onto the bed so I could crawl over him, straddling his hips. He sat back up to wrap his arms around me to pull me tight to him. “Lift up love.”

I lifted my hips just slightly, enough so that he could thrust himself up into me taking my breath away. I dug my finger nails into his soft skin as I screamed out his name, throwing my head back arching my body into his. I heard his soft moan when my body arched sending him deeper at a different angle into my body, his mouth came down to bite my nipple as I rolled my hips against him. The pain and pleasure shot through my body sending out a screech from my mouth that could have shattered the windows of the flat, feeling his hands grip my rear end to flip me onto my back, coming over me as he did.

I felt him pull out of me, resting back on his heels for a moment to look at me up and down before he lifted my legs to throw them over his shoulders. Lying flat on his stomach he looked up to me from between my thighs, a smirk coming across his face. He licked his lips just as he brought his mouth down to cover me, his tongue sliding through my folds dipping into the wettest, hottest part of me. I reached down and let my finger thread through his golden locks as he slid a finger into me, sucking and nibbling on my clit, finger pumping in and out of me.

“Fuck Tom…” My fingers tangling into his hair, pulling his face towards me as I rotated my hips against his mouth. I arched my back off the bed as he hit just the right spot with his finger sending what felt like electric shocks all up and down my body, my legs clenching around his head almost as if I was trying to suffocate him.

“Cum for me love.” He brought his head up from between my legs ordering me to cum. His finger kept working in and out of me, adding a second one just as he brushed over that spot that made my legs shake and a warmth spread throughout my body. He latched back onto my clit with his teeth, nibbling it just a little bit and that was enough to send me screaming over the edge of ecstasy.

“Tom…Tom…Oh my God…” My arms stretched out above my head as I arched into him. “My fucking God Tom…” I looked down in between my thighs just in time to see his grinning face looking up at me, his eyes had a glint of mischief in them. He crawled back up my body and I pulled him down to steal a kiss from his mouth. He chuckled softly as I licked his lips, softly nibbling on them. “That was so fucking incredible Daddy…”

“Hmm love…call me that again…” I could feel him against me, rubbing against my opening, teasing me a little as he asked me to call him Daddy again. He dipped his head down, latching onto my nipple as he suckled it gently.

“Are you going to take me Daddy?” I heard him growl against my breast. “Or are you going to make me beg for it?”

“I would love to make you beg for it my little love, but I need you so badly right now.” With that he thrust into me. I could feel his breath against my neck, his head buried there, my arms wrapped around him. The only sound in the room besides our heavy breathing was the sound of our bodies as they moved together, the bed shifting and moving with the power of our thrusting bodies. “You feel so wonderful my little love, so wonderful.”

“I love you Tom…my Daddy…My heart.” He brought his lips to mine to swallow anything else that would have come out of my mouth. He rolled his hips into mine, his tongue dancing inside my mouth all the while cradling me in his arms. Our breaths mingling against each other’s lips as we pulled back from the kiss to just enjoy the moment of our bodies giving each other such pleasure. 

I lifted my leg up to rest against his lower back, my arms wrapping around his neck as we continued to kiss each other softly. I felt him move against me, his hips rolling into mine as I lifted a little to bring him in deeper. His lips planted soft little pecks from my lips, down my neck nibbling as I felt the vibration from his soft moans that left his lips. We were making love the way we used to, soft, slow and oh so heart wrenching.

“This is beautiful Tom…but I need you to fuck me…” I whispered to him. I wanted him to take me hard and fast, to take my breath away. “Please love…”

“Your wish is my command.” He sat back up, pulling out of me so he could grip me around my waist to flip me over onto my stomach. He lifted me up by my hips so my rear end was now level with his cock as he drove it back into me, bringing his palm down against me with a sharp slap that sent a wave of warmth up through me all over again. I moved up using my hands to keep myself up as he thrust against me over and over again, his hand sliding up my spine reaching for my hair, tangling his fingers through it as he pulled my head back to reach down with his mouth, taking mine with it.

“Oh God yes….” I clenched myself around him pulling him in deeper. I couldn’t get enough of the feeling of his skin against mine, his breath in my ear, the sweet dirty words he was whispering. Shivers ran up and down my spine as he pulled out fully and slammed back inside of me, his hips hitting the back of my thighs with loud smacks. Music to my ears.

“I need you to cum little one…” His grip in my hair gave him leverage to pull me up so my back was against his chest, burying his face in my neck. His hand moved down from my hair, sliding down my chest, making small circles on my stomach. I threw my arms up and behind me to wrap around his neck, my finger nails dragging along his soft skin. His fingers moved further down my belly finding my clit. With just the slight bit of pressure, a few more thrusts from him I lost myself in a world of explosions that went off throughout my body. “Yes that’s it little love…Cum for me.”

“Fuck…oh fuck Daddy…I’m cumming.” Screaming out in pleasure as I came. He thrust up hard into me as I kept screaming out his name over and over again. He held me tight as he kept thrusting into me, guiding me along through my orgasm.

“That’s right…cum all over my cock little one…that’s a good girl…” He took his fingers from my clit and slid them into my mouth giving me something to suck on while I came down from my high. His words were soft against my neck and he was still pumping in and out of me slowly, he kept moving his hips in small circles, his legs giving him the power to keep thrusting into me. I clenched, holding him tightly inside of me as I continued to meet his thrusts. “Ahh baby…that feels so fucking good.”

“Cum for me Daddy…cum deep inside of me.” I gripped his hair in my hand, feeling his teeth run along my neck as he kept his movements slow and deep, rocking with me till he found his own release. “That’s it baby…”

“Fuck…Melanie…” He bit down on my neck as he thrust up into me again, thrust after thrust left me trembling into another orgasm as he finally let go and released inside of me. I felt the warmth of him spread through me, his breath against my neck as he kissed along it whispering sweet nothings as we both came down from our high. “I love you so much baby…”

“I love you to Tom…so much.” With him still buried deep inside of me we both fell to mattress, curled up into each other. I moved away from him slightly so I could turn to face him. His eyes were on mine, no words were needed between the two of us as I wrapped my arms around him to pull him to me. I ran my fingers through his hair as I kept my eyes locked with his. He smiled that beautiful smile at me, shifting closer to me so he could take my mouth with his, his tongue slid in, dancing with mine all the while with our eyes open. It was the most intimate thing in the world and I was sharing it with the most amazing man on this planet. Never had we been tighter as a unit, more tighter as a couple and most of all we were going to be one hell of a married couple.

“We will never be apart again as long as I live. I love you Melanie, love you so much.” I snuggled into his arms and kissed his chest lightly. I chuckled softly against him as the thought donned on me. I was going to be Mrs. Tom Hiddleston. “What are you laughing for love?”

“I can’t believe I’m going to be Mrs. Tom Hiddleston…” He chuckled along with me and kissed my forehead.

“Yes and it’s about time to.” I smiled up at him as he spoke to me. I leaned forward a little bit to give his beautiful lips a sweet kiss before I closed my eyes to fall asleep. We were finally happy, finally together and I couldn’t be happier.


	10. The Fear Goes Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sad that this is ending. Really enjoyed writing and rewriting this one. This chapter is wordy...and full of the feels. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it!!! ♥ Let the happiness reign freely!!!

“I study your face  
And the fear goes away”

 

The light summer breeze blew through the windows of the small church setting that Tom and I had picked out. The aisle was decorated with flowers of white, the pedals littering the floor, soft glow from the candle light making the place look like a fairy tale setting. The chandeliers that hung low from the church ceiling were lit softly, little see through baubles hanging from them that were filled with light blue rose petals. His family were gathered on either side of the church, the pews creaking from age as they sat and moved about talking in a low hum that settled over the atmosphere.

“Breathe sweetheart you don’t want to pass out before you even stand up.” Ville’s hands were on my shoulders as our reflections stared back at us from the mirror on the vanity. His voice was calming my nerves but I still had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was telling me to run, to run far away because I didn’t deserve this.

“I can’t do this Ville. I can’t marry him…I don’t deserve h…” Ville cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

“Yes you do love. You deserve to be happy and this…you and Tom…this is your happy.” He smiled at me as he reassured me that I did in fact deserve to be happy. “If it’s any consolation last I looked out Tom is standing at the front of the church looking more nervous than you do.”

“I really don’t think I can do this Ville. I’m not ready to have a family…I don’t deser…” He cut me off again before I could finish.

“If you say you don’t deserve it again young lady I will be forced to go out there and bring him back here and you two will be married in this little dressing room.” He knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his. “Besides I didn’t travel all the way from Finland to not walk you down the aisle.”

“I know, I know.” I brought his hand up to my lips, kissing his knuckles softly as we shared a moment of silence. “Thank you for doing this…for being here.”

“It’s my pleasure sweetheart.” He smiled softly at me. “I have something for you.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box, handing it to me to open. “It’s a gift from myself and the guys. They wanted to be here to see you married.”

“Oh my God…it’s so beautiful Ville.” I could feel the tears already starting to fall. I had no one, no one but this man to be here with me today and he just kept my heart filled with joy.

(The necklace: http://www.ioffer.com/img3/item/166/498/945/iced-out-14k-black-gold-rosary-bead-cross-necklace-7-8cb86.jpg )

(The Dress: http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1H9a9JXXXXXaEXpXXq6xXFXXXI/Sexy-Deep-V-Neck-Spaghetti-Strap-Beach-Wedding-Dresses-2015-Simple-White-Bride-Wedding-Dress-robe.jpg )

(Ville’s suit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ca/7b/bb/ca7bbbe074b04d438e0937c75717b3e7.jpg )

(Tom’s Suit: http://www.celebitchy.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/FFN_Ritchie_Guy_FFUK_100615_51871619.jpg )

 

Ville came behind me to place the necklace on my neck, letting it fall down in between my breasts, the cold of the beads giving me goosebumps. He put his hands on my shoulders again and I could see him smiling down at me. I reached up and placed my hand over his, letting our fingers entangle themselves together.

“You look so beautiful Melanie.” He kissed the top of my head. “Now let’s get you married love.”

“Let’s do this before I lose my nerve.” I chuckled softly and took a deep breath, standing now to take the arm that Ville offered me as we made our way out of the dressing room to be greeted by Tom’s niece who was our flower girl. I had no real wedding party, just Tom’s niece and myself being walked down the aisle by my best friend. It was all I needed, all the family I needed was in this one place, under this roof.

I watched a Tom’s niece walked down the aisle ahead of myself and Ville, letting little flower petals fall from her hand ever so gracefully. When she finally arrived at the front of the church she turned to everyone and asked them to please stand for the bride. With that and the warmth of Ville beside me we made our way through the open doors. I could feel the admiring glances from Tom’s family, see their smiles as they placed their eyes upon me, some for the first time. I glanced up searching for Tom’s eyes as we made our way down. I finally found them and held them with mine, and in the gaze he gave me I finally felt like I had some place to call home.

When we reached the front of the church, it was the first time that Tom and Ville shook hands without any contempt between them. Tom thanked Ville for being here for me as Ville finally let go of my arm to place me in the arms of the man who would forever hold me there. We turned to the minister, our fingers tangled together between our bodies as we listened to him give the usual wedding speech. We had prepared our own vows and I had memorized mine, hoping that I didn’t falter over the words.

“The bride and groom have prepared their own vows. Melanie if you would…” The minister left the floor open to me as I turned to Tom, taking both of his hands in mine looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes as I spoke to him.

“Tom…” I started and could already feel the emotions coming up to my throat, the tears already welling in my eyes. “You may or may not know this, but before your eyes met with mine the day we met, I was a lost soul. I thought my destiny in life was to forever roam alone, place to place without anywhere to call home. The day our eyes met, the soft smile you gave me from across the room, that day I found something I didn’t know I was searching for. I found an inner peace in your eyes, a calm to the storm that was raging deep within me. You bring out the best and worst parts of me.” I felt his fingertips against my cheek as he wiped the tears away that had fallen from my eyes. “Mere words cannot express to you how much you mean to me, how much I need you, how much I love you. Standing here with you now in front of your family and our friends I want to promise you that I will always be by your side. I promise to always be your pain in the ass if you will always be mine.” That got a few chuckles from people and brought that beautiful smile out on Tom’s face. “I promise to always be yours, to stand by you through good times and bad, through happiness and sorrow. Most of all I promise to you that no matter what happens along this path we have chosen to walk together, I will never stop fighting for us, never give up hope for you have given me something that is finally worth the fight.” I looked up into his eyes again, the tears now streaming down my cheeks as I spoke the final words of my vows. “You are my heart Tom. I am truly blessed that every time I get to look into your eyes, I feel no more fear, no more loneliness or sadness for I am finally home and forever suddenly does not seem long enough to love you. Thank you for making me a better person, for making me feel worthy of love and happiness. Most of all, thank you for opening your heart, sharing with me your life as I have with you. My partner in crime, my calm in the storm, the love of my life, my heart. I love you Tom.”

A silence sat over the room as the last words fell from my lips. I didn’t dare take my eyes away from his well he wiped some of the tears away that had fallen from his eyes during my vows. I meant every word of them and I know that he knew I did. After all we had been through we were finally at the place we both knew we would eventually end up. We were in each other’s hearts, branded there always reminding us that we had something to fight for. 

“Tom?” The minister was now looking to him for his vows and I took a deep breath, swallowing back the tears that were forming in my eyes again.

“Melanie…” He started as he fidgeted, his fingers gripping mine tightly as if he was afraid that I would run from him. “I don’t even know where to start, but here goes nothing.” I looked up again to catch his eyes with mine. “Before I met you, I was so sure of everything in my life. I thought I had everything figured out but then your eyes met mine across a room, and suddenly all the beautiful words of love that Shakespeare wrote down, made sense.” I smiled up at him with those words. “You said that I was the calm in your storm. Well my love, you are the storm that broke the calm within me. You have taught me so many things about myself I never knew existed, you turned my world upside down with the passion in your eyes.” His lips trembled as he spoke and to look upon him in this light, in this moment of such openness was a beautiful gift. “That passion I know now is only for me and am forever blessed in that knowledge. I promise to you all of this. I promise to love you without abandon, I promise to fight for you, to protect you. I promise that with all we have been through, all we have done in our pasts, that my loyalty and love will forever be yours. I also promise to be a pain in your ass as you are the pain in mine. I wouldn’t trade all the moments we have had together and will have together for anything in the world. You are My heart, My soul, My little love.” He winked at me when he said little love which sent a blush of red across my cheeks. “Today, tomorrow and for the rest of our lives, I love you Melanie.”

“Melanie, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Tom in marriage? If so, answer ‘I do’.” The minister continued on with the ceremony.

“I do.” I looked into Toms eyes as I spoke those words and I saw them light up with joy.

“Tom, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Melanie in marriage? If so, answer with ‘I do’.” He looked to Tom.

“I so do.” He chuckled softly as I smiled at him, hearing some laughter from the room as he winked at me again.

Tom’s niece was asked to come forward to give us the rings. She held them in her tiny palm up to her uncle with a huge smile on her face as he reached for them and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. The minister continued on as Tom and I faced each other, smiles never wavering and knowing little glances. 

“Your wedding rings are the outward and visible sign of the inward and invisible bond which already unites your two hearts in love. The ring that Melanie will be given today is made partly from the gold of her mother’s wedding band. Melanie’s mother could not be here with us today, she passed when Melanie was just 16 and Tom had wanted to surprise her.” I trembled with tears of happiness at the words and squeezed Tom’s hand a little tighter. He really was the one that I was meant to be with and my mom would have loved him. “Tom, please place the ring on Melanie’s finger and repeat after me. ‘I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy as this ring has no end, My love is also forever.’”

“I give you this ring. Wear it with love and joy. As this has no end, My love is also forever.” Tom slid the ring onto my finger, both of our hands trembling with joy.

“Melanie, please place the ring on Tom’s finger and repeat after me. ‘With this ring, I marry You. Wear this ring forever as a sign of my love.’”

“With this ring, I marry You. Wear this ring forever as a sign of my love.” I slid the ring onto Tom’s finger and held his hand in mine, brushing my fingertips over the gold band.

“May the wedding rings you exchanged today remind you always that you are surrounded by enduring love.” With that, there was only one more thing to do and that was to finally kiss Tom for the first time as Mr and Mrs Tom Hiddleston. “Melanie and Tom, I offer these good wishes to you on your special day. May your life together be blessed with prosperity and good health. May you always share open and honest communication between each other. May you respect each other’s individual talents and gifts and give full support to each other’s professional and personal pursuits. May you cherish the home and family you will create together and may all the years to come be filled with moments to celebrate and renew your love. Now, by the power vested in me by the City of London, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. You may seal this declaration with a kiss.”

I looked into Tom’s eyes as he moved his hands from mine to cup my face. I lifted my hands to press against his as his lips came down over mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, his tongue begging entrance and I freely gave it. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tighter to him as the kiss finally broke and we were left with just our breath between us. “We did it.” He whispered just loud enough for me to hear as the minister interrupted us.

“I am pleased to present the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Tom Hiddleston!”

Tom took my hand in his and lifted it up in the air as we made our way back down the aisle together. There were cheers and smiles that followed us out the open door, down the stairs and into the limo that was there waiting for us. He opened the door for me, sliding in beside me once I was already in and seated. Immediately I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer for another kiss.

“We made it Tom.” I smiled against his lips as the limo pulled away taking us to the reception location. I couldn’t wait to finally start our lives together as man and wife, Daddy and little.

 

The Reception

 

Tom and I finally arrived at the reception, camera’s flashing so bright I thought I would go blind from it as we emerged from the back of the limo. Tom covered my eyes as we made our way through the paparazzi with the help of Luke and Ville, not stopping to let them take photo’s as this was our day. Whomever leaked the location of the reception was going to feel the wrath of Tom. It was a day that was supposed to be for close friends and Tom’s family only, so someone had a wagging tongue. When we finally made it inside, Tom left me with Ville to go and get a phone to make some calls. We would have to have extra security set up outside the venue so no one got in that wasn’t supposed to be here. I watched as Tom and Luke worked quickly together to settle the situation.

“Let’s get you somewhere comfortable love.” Ville guided me into the closest room where Tom’s mom and sisters were sitting having drinks.

“Melanie, what happened? I heard all the commotion outside. Is everything alright?” Diana come to me with concern in her eyes.

“Someone leaked the location of the reception and we were greeted with about a 100 different paparazzi outside.” She wrapped her arm around my shoulders as she guided myself and Ville to sit down and ordered us drinks.

“Can they not even leave you alone on your wedding day?” She shook her head in disgust.

“Tom and Luke are taking care of it right now. Just a shame we could not have a peaceful day.” I started to chuckle a little bit. 

“Everything is taken care of love.” Tom came into the room with Luke following on his heels to let us know it was safe to move into the main room of the venue so we could start the party.

 

After dinner things had started to quiet down a little bit as Ben took the microphone and introduced myself and Tom for our first dance. It was to be our first dance as man and wife and I just knew that Tom had something up his sleeve, he always did. I took his hand and he lead me out onto the dancefloor as the lights went down, a spotlight on him and I as he pulled me close to him. I heard the guitar start to play and deep baritone voice of my Ville as he started to sing, our first dance was important to Tom and he knew just what to do.

( Video for the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVcfCHmoCvM )

“Oh girl we are the same  
We are strong and blessed and so brave  
With souls to be saved  
And faith regained  
All our tears wipe away

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In a world so hollow  
It’s breaking my heart  
In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
In a world so hollow  
It’s breaking my heart.”

Tom and I danced together, his hands wrapped loosely around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. I could feel his heart beating next to mine, this moment was ours and ours alone to share. I could hear him singing along with Ville, softly in my ear as his lips moved down my from my ear to my neck, nibbling softly. Ville came up to us and handed Tom the microphone just as I was about to say something naughty in Tom’s ear…that would have been awkward.

“I have one more surprise for you my love.” He nodded to Ville and the band started to play another song. Tom held me close to him, looking into my eyes as he started to sing.

“I can see it in your eyes you've had a long day  
Let's lock the doors and pull down the shades  
Turn some music on, pour a glass of sweet red wine  
Let the candles burn, put your hand in mine

Dance with me  
Don't say a word just dance with me  
Let the world outside disappear  
Baby, what we got here is all we need  
Dance with me

I kiss you goodbye in the early morning light  
Sometimes I don't get home 'til it's cold and dark outside  
But baby, here we are, we're together all alone  
We finally found a moment we can call our own.  
Dance with me  
Don't say a word just dance with me  
Let the world outside disappear  
Baby, what we got here is all we need  
Dance with me

Just close your eyes and dance with me  
Hold on tight, let's take it slow  
No, don't let go, dance with me.”

(Video for the Song Dance with Me By Johnny Reid : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uo1xgTb-jM8 )

My eyes filled with tears of love and happiness as he sang to me so sweetly, our bodies swaying slowly to the music. I knew he could sing but I didn’t think he would sing at our wedding. His voice and the sweet words were so touching. When the song was finally finished, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me for a sweet kiss. Our lips touching softly, my tongue begging entrance to his mouth as we moved together like no one else was in the room but the two of us. We were all that mattered and to have our loved one’s here to share this with us, was a blessing. Tom thought of everything and he made our day just that much better.

Everyone danced into the night, sharing blessings and stories and advice on how to keep the love and passion in our relationship. Some giving way too much information on their own sex lives which in turn made both Tom and I laugh with joy. It was such a beautiful day and evening but I couldn’t wait to get Tom alone. I wanted to have him all to myself, knowing that was selfish, but still wanting it anyways.

We made our rounds to say goodnight and thank you to all those who had attended and told them to continue to enjoy themselves. We were slipping away, back to our home to be alone together for the first time all day.

 

“Ah ah ah Darling. Let me take you into our house the right way.” He swept me off my feet carrying me bridal style through the door, over the threshold as it were, into our home. He set me down on my feet as we made our way to the bottom of the stairs. We both looked at each other, then back up to the door of the bedroom we had not been in for quite some time.

“Tom?” I placed my hand on top of his on the railing and looked deep into his eyes.

“Yes love?” I could see the tension in his eyes as I’m sure the thought of what happened in there haunted him as much as it did me.

“How about we go back in that bedroom and make it ours again huh? What do you say?” I kissed his lips softly and I could feel him smile under my lips.

“As long as you call me Daddy my little love.” I giggled at that and let him carry me up the stairs towards the room. He opened the door to our room and we entered together for the first time in over a year. It had been kept up by maids I’m certain because when we walked across the floor, there was a new bed, new sheets, everything about it was new and it was ours.

“I’ll call you Daddy if you call me your baby girl.” With that he tossed me on the bed. I moved down to the end of it to take my shoes off but he stopped me, getting down on his knees in front of me, sliding his hands down my legs over the silk of the dress. He casually removed my shoes from my feet, rubbing them while he looked up at me.

“Well baby girl, let your Daddy take care of you.” With that he ran his hands up underneath my dress, sliding along my legs so softly I barely felt his fingertips as they lingered there. I reached for him, pulling him in between my legs so I could tilt his chin up with my fingers to take a kiss from him. His lips soft, mine yielding to them as they connected, our tongues inside his mouth fighting for dominance. I started to move backwards on the bed, pulling him with me so he came down over top of me.

“Make love to me Mr. Hiddleston…” I whispered against his lips, his body on top of mine, warmth spreading through both of us as he hiked my dress up to my hips. I slid his jacket off of him and worked at the buttons on his pants that were holding him back, finally freeing him as his hands reached up under my dress to pull my panties down and off of my body.

“With pleasure Mrs. Hiddleston.” He smirked and buried his face in my neck as he thrust his hips forward, my hips meeting that thrust to bring us together finally as husband and wife. We made love so softly, with so much passion, the love we felt for each other coming out through the rhythm of our bodies as they rocked together. 

Wrapped together, our bodies naked and warm from our lovemaking. I was home. Finally home with the man of dreams, knowing that we would never forget this night. My husband, my Daddy, my Home.


End file.
